King's Game
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: UA - Au Moyen-Age, le peuple se meurt de faim et le roi, Matthis Ier, ne lève pas le petit doigt pour les aider. Christian en a marre, monte sur son cheval et va le voir, ce foutu roi ! Il n'aurait pas dû. Oh non, il n'aurait pas dû...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : King's Game

Rating : M

Genre : UA - Romance - Angst - Triangle amoureux -

Personnages principaux : Matthis (Dark!Nord-Pas-de-Calais), Christian (Corse) et Quentin (Nord-Pas-de-Calais)

Résumé : Au Moyen-âge, le peuple meurt de faim alors que le roi, Matthis Ier, ne lève pas le petit doigt pour les aider. Christian en a marre, prend son cheval et va le voir, ce fichu roi ! Il n'aurait pas dû. Oh non, il n'aurait pas dû.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis incorrigible, j'avais trop envie d'écrire cette fiction ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian caressa les cheveux blonds d'Elisabeth d'un air soucieux. Son amie était fiévreuse mais ils n'avaient malheureusement pas les moyens de payer un médecin. Comme tout le monde dans le royaume, après tout…Leur roi semblait ne pas se rendre compte que les impôts qu'il prélevait étaient intenables. Ses yeux bleu marine observèrent la fenêtre devant laquelle carrioles, charrettes et piétons passaient. Un gouffre sans fond séparait la plèbe des nobles qui vivaient souvent aux alentours du château du roi. Les pauvres de ce pays mourraient lentement, il n'en pouvait plus de voir sans cesse passer le croque-mort et sa charrette. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

- Je vais aller voir le roi, décida-t-il en se levant.

Stefan, son meilleur ami vivant avec lui et Elisabeth, leva un regard inquiet.

- Tu es fou ?

- Jamais personne n'a essayé de lui parler de nos difficultés, non ?! Alors moi je vais y aller ! Et merde si je me fais expulser à coup de pied dans le derrière ! Toi, veilles sur Elisabeth et toi-même. Si vous avez un problème, demandes au voisin, il est vraiment gentil, il vous aidera sûrement.

- Il peut crever ce sale blond pour que j'aille lui demander quoi que ce soit…marmonna le petit roux.

- Stefan, vos vies valent mieux que ta fierté, non ?

- Mouais…Mais c'est quand même un sale blond ! Bonne chance, Christian…Tu prends Hercule ?

Le brun acquiesça et sortit en enfilant une cape brune par-dessus ses vêtements rapiécés. Dans l'arrière-cour de la maison se trouvait un vieux cheval de trait. Il s'approcha et lui flatta le museau.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour un voyage, Hercule.

La bête hennit et il sourit avant de monter à cru sur son dos, s'accrochant à la bride lorsqu'il se mit à galoper. Par chance, son village n'était pas très loin du château, au point qu'il pouvait l'apercevoir de sa fenêtre. Il aurait son entrevue avec le roi coûte que coûte ! Matthis Ier…Espérons qu'il soit gentil et compréhensif. Qu'il ne se rendait seulement pas compte du mal qu'il fait à son peuple…Oui, espérons.

Après une chevauchée d'une bonne heure tout de même, il arrêta Hercule devant l'immense portail. Il leva les yeux, impressionné. Il se sentait soudainement tout petit. Une immense cour entourait le château, lui-même gigantesque. Il se demandait combien de personnes pouvaient vivre dans cet immense espace.

Il descendit de son cheval et chercha un endroit où il pourrait accrocher sa bride. Une jeune fille vêtue comme une domestique arriva. Elle avait des cheveux roux flamboyants et bouclés et de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle aurait pu être sublime si elle n'avait pas un hématome impressionnant sur la joue droite et des coupures sur chaque endroit visible de sa peau. Vêtue d'une robe de servante, il suppose qu'elle était domestique au palais et s'inquiéta. Etait-ce le roi qui avait pu faire une telle chose à une si jolie jeune fille ? Un courtisan ? Un noble ? Un autre domestique ?

- Tu viens voir le roi ?

- Euh…Oui mais…

- Dégage ! Va-t'en vite !

- Mais…

- Tu veux mourir ?! Dégage !

Elle le poussa vers son cheval et il douta soudainement. Le roi était-il sadique à ce point-là ? Risquait-il d'aggraver la situation en lui parlant des problèmes du peuple ? Convaincu, il attrapa la bride d'Hercule pour monter lorsqu'une voix douce retentit.

- Allons, Nolwenn, tu fais encore peur aux gens ?

Christian s'immobilisa et se retourna. Derrière le portail, marchant d'un pas lent, se trouvait un jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas agressif mais la jeune fille s'enfuit en courant après lui avoir adressé un « Hsss ! » significatif. Des cheveux noirs comme le charbon, décoiffés, couvraient le front pâle du nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux étaient gris, couleur nuage de pluie, et l'observaient d'un air plutôt gentil.

- Vous…Vous êtes…

- Le roi, oui, c'est moi.

Comment était-ce possible ?! Un si jeune garçon ?! Il devait avoir son âge et était un peu plus petit que lui ! Il semblait frêle…Lui qui avait imaginé un grand homme musclé ou gros, barbu et impérieux…

Le jeune garçon poussa avec difficulté l'immense portable et lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Excuses la, elle est un peu…Dérangée. J'ai beau essayer de m'occuper d'elle, rien à faire…Elle a perdu toute sa famille étant petite, ça a été un très grand choc pour elle. Elle ne cesse de se battre avec mes domestiques et mes gardes, elle va finir par en tuer un…(il soupira) Ca m'inquiète tout ça, si tu savais…

Alors c'était donc ça qui se cachait derrière le roi inaccessible au peuple ? Un jeune garçon inquiet de tout qui tenait à la vie de ses employés ? Y avait-il vraiment de l'espoir qu'il puisse faire changer les choses dans le royaume ?!

- Passons, tu voulais me parler ? Viens, on sera mieux à l'intérieur. On va mettre ton cheval à l'écurie, il sera nourri et aura à boire.

Le brun hocha la tête, vaguement inquiet quand même. Il prit la bride d'Hercule qui soufflait fortement par les narines, comme en guise d'avertissement. Mais une fois les immenses portes de métal refermées derrière lui, il était trop tard pour fuir. Et puis, Matthis semblait réellement gentil. Le roi lui demanda son nom et il répondit la vérité, un peu hésitant. Peut-être aurait-il dû donner un faux patronyme ? Non, il aurait fini par découvrir le vrai.

Une fois le cheval déposé à l'écurie, Christian suivit l'autre jusqu'au château, observant son allure de dos. Vêtu sobrement d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, il se tenait droit, la tête haute, bien loin de l'attitude misérable des gens du peuple. Une fois dans l'immense bâtiment, son attention fut captée par le riche décor. Jamais il n'avait vu de tels choses. Des tas de gens passaient, s'inclinaient devant leur roi, discutaient entre eux, riaient…Mais il remarqua aussi autre chose. Au passage du brun aux yeux gris, les rires s'estompaient, les sourires s'effaçaient et les yeux se baissaient. Peut-être était-ce une coutume de ne pas rire devant le roi ? Ou peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de s'enfuir tant qu'il en avait encore le temps…

Matthis le mena à un bureau qu'il ferma derrière lui et s'assit, invitant Christian à faire de même.

- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Hum…Et bien, à vrai dire, je suis, comme vous le voyez, quelqu'un du peuple et je me disais que…Enfin…On manque vraiment d'argent dans le royaume, tout le monde…Les enfants et les vieillards meurent de faim et les hommes et les femmes se tuent à la tâche...Pour rien. J'ai une amie fiévreuse et on n'a pas de quoi payer un médecin…On est sûrement pas les seuls dans ce cas…Le peuple se meurt, mon roi, on a tous besoin d'aide…

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est impossible.

- Beeeeen…ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Christian.

Un trouble s'installa sur le visage du roi. Le brun ne rajouta rien, attendant sa réaction.

- J'ai pourtant dit à mon conseiller des finances de ne pas placer d'impôts trop chers…

- On doit pas avoir la même définition du mot « cher » que votre conseiller dans ce cas…

- Hum…Peut-être imposerait-il de lourdes taxes pour en prendre une partie…Je vais aller le voir. Si tu dis vrai, si l'impôt est trop élevé pour vos niveaux de vie, il aura des ennuis, crois-moi. Je ne laisserais pas mon peuple mourir dehors. Attends-moi là.

Christian acquiesça, restant dans son fauteuil alors que l'autre sortait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'ils torturaient ses mains. Il avait eu raison de venir. Les choses allaient changer, à présent. Le roi était en fait quelqu'un de très gentil et soucieux de son peuple…C'était bon à voir et savoir…Elisabeth allait pouvoir guérir et Stefan et lui n'auraient plus à se tuer au travail du matin au soir pour pouvoir manger un jour sur deux.

Matthis ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa quelques instants. Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage.

Le jeu du Roi allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

Corse : Ca sent grave la merde pour moi ça O_O

Dark!Corse : Et moi je figure nul part ?! Nah mais oh !

Review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur : Vous vous demandiez où était Quentin ? Ben il est là mouhahahaha ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Matthis marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de son château, s'amusant de voir les domestiques et courtisans s'incliner plus bas les uns que les autres. Il n'avait pas de conseiller financier et fixait les impôts lui-même. Il allait devoir tuer le temps pour faire croire au petit paysan qu'il était parti régler les problèmes du monde. Tiens, il avait une idée. Il allait voir son « problème du monde » à lui. De très bonne humeur, il se prit à chantonner gaiement.

_« Il était une fois_

_Une bonne reine et un bon roi._

_Qui pleuraient jour après jour,_

_Le triste sort de leur amour,_

_Qui jamais ne leur donnait_

_L'espoir de voir naître un bébé._

_Un jour, désespérés,_

_Ils s'en allèrent dans la forêt._

_Voir une vieille sorcière,_

_Qui vivait dans la misère !_

_Agenouillés, ils la prièrent,_

_De leur donner une héritière,_

_Ou bien un héritier,_

_Peu importait, ils voulaient un bébé !_

_La sorcière leur dit d'accord,_

_Mais le mal aura un des deux corps !_

_Elle fit naître deux jumeaux,_

_Un adorable double lot,_

_L'un aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux mauves,_

_Mignon mais c'était un vrai fauve !_

_Une âme de guerrier,_

_Empli de loyauté,_

_Un véritable justicier,_

_Que dis-je, le prince parfait !_

_Tandis que l'autre, oh, seigneur, _

_De la nuit ses cheveux avaient la noirceur !_

_Des yeux au gris de la pluie,_

_Une âme bien pourrie !_

_C'était un vrai p'tit con,_

_On l'appelait démon !_

_Vous devinez bien vite,_

_Qui du trône prendra la suite !_

_Mais c'n'est pas terminé,_

_Laissez-moi vous raconter,_

_Comment le vil jumeau,_

_Envoya père et mère au tombeau !_

_Le pauvre petit guerrier,_

_Ne put que désespérer,_

_Lorsque son frère aimé,_

_Le défia en combat singulier !_

_Mais vil et traître, le brun trompa les règles,_

_Et ses compagnons espiègles,_

_Capturèrent le guerrier_

_Et le firent emprisonneeeeeer ! »_

- Salut frangin ! déclara-t-il joyeusement pour clôturer sa chanson en ouvrant la porte d'un cachot à la volée.

Du fond de la pièce sombre, une forme recroquevillée bougea un peu, relevant sûrement la tête. Une grille séparait encore le roi de son frère, par souci de précaution. La personne enfermée se leva et s'approcha de la grille, ses yeux mauves luisant de haine étaient cernés et ses cheveux blanc étaient plus gris que couleur neige. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il sentait franchement mauvais. Matthis sourit en détaillant son cher frère, Quentin, celui qui aurait dû être roi. Le brave. Le loyal. Le bon. Celui qui aimait le peuple, qui aimait la justice, qui ne vivait que pour faire le bien.

- Alors mon petit Quentin, tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ici ?

- Sûrement moins que toi à usurper ma place, lui cracha-t-il.

Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir.

- Moi, m'ennuyer ? Pas du tout. Figures-toi que je me suis trouvé une très mignonne petite victime à martyriser. Ce naïf est venu jusqu'ici pour aider son peuple, il te ressemble…Il pense que les faux-semblants n'existent pas et que tout le monde est loyal.

- Je suppose que tu ne vas rien faire pour arranger les choses.

- Détrompes-toi, je vais faire exactement ce qu'il m'a dit ! Je vais baisser les impôts pour aider mon peuple à supporter sa propre misère ! Ne suis-je pas le plus bon des rois après tout ? Mais je dois te laisser, ma présence est attendue ailleurs.

L'albinos aux yeux violets le laissa partir sans rien dire et s'assit sur le sol. Le plus bon des rois, tch…Jamais ce fou furieux n'aurait dû accéder au trône. Tout ça était la faute de sa naïveté. Il avait pensé que son frère puisse se battre loyalement mais non, il avait fallu que son mage noir, Gaël, et son exécutrice, Edwige lui tombent dessus en le prenant en traître. Il avait fini dans ce cachot. Trois ans déjà…A chacun de leur anniversaire, son frère venait le « fêter » avec lui et lui donnait des nouvelles du royaume, uniquement pour lui montrer à quel point son peuple tant aimé souffrait et mourrait à petit feu. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait au plus profond de son être et se jurait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde qu'un jour il le tuerait et récupérerait sa place. Oui, un jour…

* * *

Christian observait la fenêtre, empli de doutes. D'ici, on voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Il avait la sombre impression que ce roi s'était bien fichu de lui. Et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à décamper. Il tourna les talons et posa sa main halée sur la poignée de la porte. Mais il eut beau appuyer, rien n'y fit. Fermé. C'était fermé. Bon, tant pis, il passerait par la fenêtre en cassant la vitre. Il empoigna son fauteuil avec force et le jeta sur le verre qui se brisa. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se diriger vers la nouvelle ouverture que les fragments de verre s'envolèrent et reconstituèrent la vitre. Il hoqueta et recula. De la sorcellerie.

- Tu ne partiras pas d'ici. Tu veux avertir le roi que tu as tout découvert, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il se retourna en entendant la voix. Une jeune fille brune lévitait à un mètre du sol, ses yeux bleus brillaient de cruauté.

- Tout découvert… ?

- Mes sorts, ma magie et le fait que je le manipule depuis le début pour qu'il ne découvre pas que je veuille lui piquer son trône.

- Tu…

Il se mit instinctivement en position de défense. Si cette fille voulait sa peau, il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Alors c'était cela ? Matthis vivait sous le joug de la sorcellerie de cette petite brunette ? Il s'en voulut quelques instants d'avoir douté du petit roi qui devait déjà supporter tout le poids du royaume sur ses frêles épaules.

- Tu penses pouvoir te défendre face à moi ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Sûrement sans vraiment le vouloir, la sorcière lui avait révélé tout son plan. Si seulement il arrivait à en mettre quelqu'un au courant…Malheureusement, impossible de fuir d'ici. Une énergie sombre se concentra au bout des doigts de la jeune femme. Il se raidit. Il détestait la magie. Vraiment.

Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'une double hache défonça la porte et l'assomma proprement. Un homme aux cheveux blonds mais sombres et courts et aux yeux rouges entra en jurant.

- Rien de cassé ? Ca fait trois jours que je chasse cette fichue sorcière et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus.

- Euh…Non, ça va…Euh…Vous êtes ?

- Guillaume, garde rapprochée de Matthis. Tu voudrais bien aller lui faire un rapport rapide pour moi s'il te plaît ? En gros, elle le manipulait pour prendre sa place.

- J'ai cru comprendre…Mais je sais pas où il est, je connais pas le palais, moi !

- Ben tu l'attends et tu lui diras quand il reviendra. Moi je m'occupe de ce truc.

Christian n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que l'autre ramassa le corps flasque de la sorcière et sortit. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. OK, il venait de se passer quoi, là ? Tout ça allait un chouïa trop vite pour lui qui n'était pas très rapide dans la réflexion et aimait dormir. Alors c'était ça, la vie au château ? Se faire attaquer toutes les deux minutes ? Charmant.

Une fois que Guillaume se fut bien éloigné, la sorcière se redressa et sauta de son épaule. Le temps qu'elle arrive au sol, elle avait déjà repris sa véritable apparence. Un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs lui retombant sur les épaules et aux yeux rouges. Un corbeau se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il s'époussetait.

- Espèce de crétin de brute peroxydée, tu as failli m'assommer !

- C'est de ma faute si tu es fragile, Gaël ?

- Crève. Si je m'étais évanoui j'aurais directement repris mon apparence et on aurait été biens…

Le mage commença à marcher et le guerrier lui emboîta le pas. Soudain, une jeune femme les stoppa en chemin en s'interposant devant eux, faisant voler ses cheveux rouges sang et pétiller ses yeux dorés.

- Alors, il a marché ?

- Il a couru même.

- Normal, ajouta une quatrième voix, Il a dû se dire qu'un jeune garçon aussi adorable que Matthis ne pouvait pas être cruel consciemment…

Les trois observèrent le nouvel arrivant. Un châtain avec une étrange boucle à l'arrière du crâne et des yeux bleu ciel. Il triturait machinalement une de ses mèches en marchant.

- C'est sûr que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Alessandro. Et ça te dérange même pas qu'il s'intéresse à ce point à ce type ?

- Pas du tout, il pourrait même coucher avec que je m'en ficherais. Je ne suis pas aussi possessif que vous et lui non plus.

- Ca, c'est sûr…marmonna le petit brun.

- Toi, Gaël, si Guillaume te faisait ça tu étriperais les deux.

- Sans aucune pitié.

- Et de même que si tu faisais ça, Guillaume t'étriperait, toi et le type auquel tu te serais intéressé.

- Non, il essayerait de m'étriper. C'est pas demain la veille qu'il y arrivera.

Vexé, le blond voulut lui mettre une tape derrière la tête mais Gaël se décala juste à temps, faisant éclater de rire Alessandro et Edwige.

- En effet, c'est pas demain la veille. Allez, Gui', te vexes pas, ça arrive !

* * *

Matthis observa de loin ses quatre plus fidèles partisans, son mage noir, son garde personnel, son exécutrice et son espion –et amant. Il se dirigea vers le bureau où il avait laissé Christian, sûr de le trouver à l'intérieur.

Gagné.

Ile reprit son masque souriant et gentil en s'approchant.

- Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

- Hein ? Euh…Non et puis j'ai eu de l'occupation en attendant.

- Ah ?

- 'Me suis fait attaquer par une sorcière qui te manipulait mais un type, Guillaume, l'a assommé et l'a emmené je ne sais où.

- Une sorcière qui me…Manipulait… ?

Christian acquiesça, un peu inquiet de l'air choqué du petit roi. Ebranlé, Matthis s'assit, tremblant légèrement. L'autre se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

- J'étais…Manipulé…

- Euh…Oui…Mais c'est fini, tu sais, maintenant, hein ! Faut regarder devant !

Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de brun aux yeux gros en guise de réconfort. Puis il se rappela que Matthis était roi et que ça ne se faisait pas et voulut la retirer mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

- J'en ai marre…J'aurais jamais dû être roi…

- Mais dîtes pas ça ! Maintenant ça va s'arranger, hein ?

- Je suis trop facilement manipulable, ça m'énerve …

Christian ne sut pas quoi dire et frotta gentiment l'épaule du monarque. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, lui qui n'était qu'un paysan, une personne du peuple, mais espérait qu'il n'y avait pas de coutume du style « quand le roi se fait manipuler, on lui coupe la tête ». Ce serait vachement sanguinaire, quand même. Soudain, le brun aux yeux gris se redressa, le surprenant.

- Christian, tu restes avec moi ?

- Heiiiin ?!

- J'en ai marre, on ne peut se fier à personne ici ! Toi…Toi c'est pas pareil…Tu n'es pas né dans ce milieu de pourris. Tu connais le peuple…Tu pourras m'aider à réparer mes erreurs ?

- Mais…Mais…Mais je peux pas, moi, je dois m'occuper de mon chez moi, j'ai de sgens qui ha bitent là-bas et…

- Je m'arrangerais pour qu'ils ne manquent de rien ! S'il te plaît…Aide-moi…

Christian ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Le roi s'était accroché à son haut et avait les yeux brillants. Il imagina un instant ce que ça pouvait être de vivre sans jamais pouvoir faire confiance à personne. Savoir qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un derrière vous prêt à vous poignarder à la moindre faiblesse. Savoir que l'ami d'aujourd'hui est sûrement l'ennemi de demain. Jamais il n'aurait pu grandir dans un tel milieu, lui qui accordait énormément d'importance à l'amitié et aux valeurs communes, le courage et la loyauté. Et lui, qui serait-il s'il laissait Matthis tomber alors qu'il le suppliait de rester ?

- Bon, ben…Je reste !

* * *

Corse : J'ai à moitié l'impression d'avoir le pire rôle de cet histoire, là

NPDC : C'est ça, plains-toi...

Bretagne : La vache, j'ai jamais été aussi content de faire de la figuration, vu la tournure que prennent les évènements...

Review ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Bon, ben voilà le chapitre 3, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

- Ca me stresse, ça me stresse, ça me stresse….RAH ! Je suis stressé, ça me stresse encore plus de stresser parce que c'est stressant ! Ca fait une semaine qu'il est là-bas ! UNE SEMAINE !

- Stefan, calme-toi…

Le roux soupira et observa son amie blonde qui luttait tant bien que mal contre la fièvre. Il avait peur pour elle et il avait peur pour Christian. Si ça se trouvait, il allait tomber sur un roi complètement psychopathe qui allait le faire enfermer et le torturerait jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt vidé de son sang et…Non, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il devait se dire que son meilleur ami reviendrait. Oui, c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il revienne. N'empêche qu'il avait un sale pressentiment qui lui rongeait les reins et le dos, là.

- Merde, j'y vais, hein ! Hum…Mais je vais pas te laisser là toute seule…

- Ca va aller, Stefan, tu peux y aller…

- Je vais pas te laisser là. Attends deux secondes.

Avec un soupir, le petit roux sortit de leur maison et observa les deux autres, celle à leur droite et celle à leur gauche. A sa gauche, il y avait un connard d'albinos bruyant et parlant de lui à la troisième personne, sûrement pas ce qui fallait à son amie malade. Et puis de l'autre, un abruti de blond. Bon, il allait demander à l'abruti de blond. On ne l'entendait pas hurler à l'autre bout du village, lui, au moins.

Il tapa à la porte et tâcha de sourire. Amabilité, Stefan, amabilité. Un grand blond lui ouvrit, regarda au-dessus de sa tête rousse ce qui se passait et, ne « voyant » personne, referma la porte. Le petit roux se retint de lui défoncer sa porte pour lui montrer qu'il était là mais se contenta de frapper à nouveau. L'autre ouvrit encore.

- Mais…

- Plus bas.

Les yeux gris du blond descendirent sur lui et il émit un « Oh » désolé. Non, Stefan, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à la bonne hauteur que tu dois lui flanquer ton poing dans les roupettes, retiens-toi, retiens-toi…

Il se racla la gorge et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour, comme tu…Vous le savez, je suis la voisin d'à côté, mon ami est parti voir le roi et je m'inquiète pour lui, je me demandais donc si vous pourriez veiller sur mon amie, Elisabeth, malade et me prêter un cheval pour que je puisse aller voir s'il n'est pas en train de se faire écarteler ou un truc du style.

Le grand blond l'observa d'un air dubitatif.

- Je ne t'aime pas. Tu ne m'aime pas non plus. Mais tu as fait l'effort de venir ici et d'être aimable parce que tu t'inquiétais pour tes amis. C'est d'accord. Mais je viens avec toi, Nathalie veillera sur ton amie.

Stefan marmonna quelque chose dans ses moustaches inexistantes mais accepta. Du moment qu'il pouvait s'assurer que Christian allait bien et qu'il avait l'assurance que quelqu'un veillait sur Elisabeth. Le blond aux cheveux longs appela sa sœur. Le petit roux ne l'avait jamais vu et fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec l'autre. Grands, blonds, aux cheveux longs, des yeux gris, un regard d'acier, une posture droite et fière. Impressionnant, quand même.

La jeune femme accepta et sortit sans un mot de plus. Et bavarde avec ça, hein…

- Bon, toi, petit roux, viens avec moi.

- Euh…Je m'appelle Stefan.

- Léan, enchanté. Viens là.

Léan l'entraîna à l'intérieur en marmonnant un peu. Stefan lui demanda de répéter et n'eut droit qu'à un « tu as eu raison de venir me voir ». Le roux s'interrogea. L'autre avait-il déjà eu affaire au roi ? C'était plutôt mauvais signe, alors…Une fois arrivés dans le salon, le grand blond le fit s'arrêter et ôta son haut.

Euh… ? Quoi ?

- Avant toute chose, autant te montrer directement ce sur quoi tu risques de tomber.

- Hein ?

Léan se retourna, lui dévoilant son dos. La respiration du petit roux se coupa. Il était barré de grandes cicatrices profondément creusées dans sa peau.

- Je vivais là-bas, quand j'étais petit. J'ai connu les deux rois.

- Les deux rois ? Euh…Y'en a plusieurs en plus ?

- Je vais t'expliquer…

Le blond remit son haut en toile et s'étira en soupirant.

- Ce sont des jumeaux. Quentin et Matthis. Quentin est quelqu'un d'adorable, vraiment, mais pas l'autre. C'était une mini-terreur à l'époque. Quand l'un voulait sauver un chat égaré, l'autre était plutôt du genre à vouloir l'éventrer et éparpiller ses tripes sur le carrelage pour faire peur aux gens. Matthis ne sait que détruire, surtout ce qui ne lui appartient pas. Ma mère était proche du roi et de la reine de l'époque et, disons que j'étais toujours collé à ses jupes, moi. Ils ont voulu faire un test en offrant à chacun des deux princes un poulain. Et bien Matthis a d'abord tué celui de son frère avant de faire de même avec le sien. Par principe, il détruit d'abord ce qui appartient à Quentin et ensuite ce qui lui appartient à lui. Le roi légitime, c'est Quentin, nous, le peuple, on lui appartient donc.

- Donc Matthis va essayer de tous nous détruire avant de s'occuper de ses propres partisans ?

- Oui. Je suppose qu'ils le savent. Mais ils sont aussi noirs que lui donc…Bref, Matthis a volé le trône à Quentin et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de son frère ensuite. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tué, ce ne serait pas son genre. Il veut sûrement le faire souffrir, en nous faisant souffrir. Moi, lorsqu'il est monté sur le trône, il a tué mon père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait de ma mère et Nathalie et moi avons réussi à nous enfuir, du moins au début. Alessandro, son espion, nous a retrouvés une première fois et le résultat est sur mon dos. On s'est enfuis une seconde fois et pour l'instant, ça va.

- Mais en m'accompagnant, tu risques de…

- Eh, je suis grand, hein. Et il fallait bien que je revienne un jour ou l'autre, j'ai des comptes à régler là-bas. Mais toi, tu es toujours motivé à risquer ta peau pour ton ami ?

- Bien sûr ! Je vais pas laisser Christian entre les mains de ce taré !

- Parfait. Alors ne crie pas.

- Hein ?

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que le blond souleva le tapis de son pied, dévoilant l'anneau d'une trappe. Il l'ouvrit d'un bon coup de chaussure, attrapa le petit roux contre lui et sauta dedans en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. La trappe se referma en claquant derrière eux. Léan se rattrapa sur ses pieds après une chute d'au moins deux mètres et sourit doucement, sentant le cœur de Stefan battre à deux cents à l'heure sous ses doigts. Il le posa doucement sur ses pieds et retira sa main de sa bouche.

- Ne parle pas trop fort, on sait pas jusqu'où le moindre bruit peut se répercuter.

- Mais…On est où… ?

- Dans un endroit vachement glauque, crois-moi. Ne fais pas attention à ce que tu vas voir. Ce sont les catacombes et plus on s'approche du château par ce chemin, plus il y a de cadavres. Mais c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Nathalie et moi, alors que nous fuyions, y avons vécu deux ans. Je ne le connais pas encore tout entier mais je peux nous amener au château, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas fait murer les entrées.

* * *

Christian n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais il s'était endormi. Il avait un blanc, là. Il se rappelait avoir accepté de rester avec Matthis et s'apprêtait à demander la permission de prévenir ses amis, pour ne pas les inquiéter, qu'il s'était senti…Etrange. Et puis plus rien. Comme s'il était tombé dans les vapes. Allons bon, que s'était-il passé ?

Il secoua la tête et se redressa. Il était dans une pièce sombre, dans le noir. Il se leva. Ses jambes flageolaient. Il se mit à tâtonner le mur, cherchant des rideaux. Rien. Ah, si, une poignée de porte. Il voulut tirer dessus.

Fermé. Ben voyons. Qui était le con qui gardait les clés de ce château, sérieusement ?

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à attendre…

Soudain, il entendit une clé tourner et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer la tête brune aux yeux gris du roi. Un peu de lumière entra et il en profita pour observer la pièce. C'était une chambre sans fenêtres. Avec un lit et des meubles tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Ca va, Christian ?

- Euh…Oui mais il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu t'es évanoui, ton voyage t'a sûrement épuisé et puis tout ce qui s'est passé…C'est normal. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer…

- Hein ?

Matthis le poussa doucement à s'asseoir sur le lit. Le brun se laissa faire, intrigué. Une mauvaise nouvelle… ?

- Tu habitais bien dans le petit village en contrebas, Monteliere c'est cela ?

- Oui… ?

- Il a brûlé…Tout entier…

- QUOI ?!

Christian se leva immédiatement. Non, c'était impossible, pas son village…Il y avait Stefan et Elisabeth là-bas !

Matthis retint un sourire. Non, le village n'avait pas encore brûlé mais ça n'allait pas tarder, Gaël et Guillaume étaient en route. Il avait eu l'idée ce matin et était ravi de l'effet que cela provoquait sur le petit paysan. De l'horreur. De l'inquiétude. Exactement ce qu'il voulait voir sur ce visage à la peau halée par le soleil et le travail à l'extérieur. Il avait demandé à son mage d'endormir le brun pendant une petite semaine le temps qu'il mette au point son plan. La lente progression de la vérité et de la terreur jusqu'au cœur de Christian. Voilà, ce qu'il voulait.

Le brun à la peau halée voulut s'en aller mais il le retint par le bras. Sûrement voulait-il aller vérifier s'il y avait des survivants ou tout simplement voir de ses propres yeux si c'était vrai ou non. Il le prit contre lui, le serrant. Il sentait tout son corps pulser d'inquiétude et ça lui donnait envie de lui faire plus de mal encore. Il pensa avec plaisir à son visage lorsque, après être tombé dans ses filets, il découvrirait quel genre d'horrible personnage se cachait sous le masque angélique.

- Non, non, lâchez-moi, je dois…Je dois…

- Calme-toi…J'ai envoyé mes hommes voir s'il y avait des survivants, ça va aller, Christian, ça va aller…

Quoi de plus simple pour le faire tomber dans ses bras que de le plonger dans le plus profond désespoir ? Mais il avait demandé à ses chers compagnons de ne pas tuer les amis de Christian. Il avait mené sa petite enquête et avait été étonné d'y trouver certaines personnes déjà connues de ses services…Habitant juste à côté de sa victime, les deux fichus rejetons de cette fichue nanan qui lui avait donné tant de fil à retordre. Une véritable diablesse qu'il se cachait dans son palais. Il savait qu'elle vivait à l'intérieur de ses murs, Gaël la localisait de temps en temps, mais ils n'avaient jamais réussi à mettre la main sur cette blonde aux yeux gris. Une vraie démone. Vivant avec le brun, il y avait ce petit roux aux yeux verts dont le visage lui rappelait désagréablement « la folle ». En vérité, cette jeune fille était parfaitement saine d'esprit. Ancienne mage, elle avait bien failli lui tuer son mage noir. Mais bon, elle était inoffensive à présent. Elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs et ne pouvait plus manipuler sa fameuse épée magique (qu'il conservait soigneusement dans son château). Quant à la dernière, Elisabeth, la fiévreuse…Elle ne savait même pas qui elle était mais finirait bien par le découvrir. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres que Christian ne put voir, le visage enfoui dans le torse du roi.

Ces personnes, il ne voulait pas les tuer. Gaël et Guillaume devaient se débrouiller pour les laisser en vie (par exemple les capturer et les laisser mystérieusement s'échapper à la fin de l'incendie du village) mais ne le dirait pas à Christian. Que le brun croit ses amis morts…Quand il ferait tomber le masque, il lui dévoilerait tout et les ferait tuer un à un. Tous étaient ses pions. Les pions de son jeu.

Le jeu du roi.

* * *

- J'ai mal au cul, je hais ton cheval. Ou ta manière de chevaucher. Au choix.

Gaël sauta de l'échine de la bête pour retrouver le sol en s'étirant. Il aurait dû venir en volant plutôt que jouer les cavaliers avec ce stupide blond. Il observa le village qui s'étendait devant eux. Etape une : trouver les amis de Christian et les écarter du village. Ca, c'était la partie ne nécessitant aucune magie. Etape deux : tout brûler. Et enfin, étape trois : laisser les amis de Christian s'enfuirent « sans le faire exprès ».

Brûler un village, c'était quand même vachement plus drôle que de jouer les vilaines sorcières et se faire fracasser le crâne. C'était le genre d'expériences qu'il aimerait bien ne pas revivre. Et puis, ça donnait des sensations de puissance à Guillaume et il n'aimait pas ça. Le grand blond lui était inférieur, un point c'était tout.

- Bon, et bien, on y va. On fait comment ? On joue les gentils ? interrogea Guillaume.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt.

Les doigts de Gaël se crispèrent et une flamme noire apparut au creux de sa paume. Il la jeta sans pitié sur la première maison qu'il vit avant de s'avancer avec un « on y va. », ignorant le bâtiment qui brûlait et les gens qui courraient. Un homme les arrêta, braquant sur eux une fourche.

- Vous ne passerez pas !

- Ah ? Guillaume…

Le blond prit son épée, une immense lame qui aurait plutôt tendance à tout détruire plutôt que couper. L'homme pâlit et raffermit sa prise sur sa fourche. Gaël passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant alors que Guillaume lui explosait le crâne. Ils cherchèrent la maison de Christian avant de trouver. D'après ce que Matthis leur avait dit, c'était ça.

Ils entrèrent sans respect. Normalement, ils auraient dû trouver une blonde malade et un petit roux.

Là, il y avait une blonde malade, et juste devant, l'air pas contente du tout, une autre blonde. Armée.

- Tiens, tiens, la fille d'Hannah…Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Je sais. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez aux habitants de ce village ?

- On vous emporte.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Nathalie se mit en garde, une énorme double hache entre les mains. C'était bien la fille de sa mère. Le même regard, la même détermination, la même posture et la même arme. Encore fallait-il espérer qu'elle n'allait pas être aussi coriace. Quoique, ça ferait de l'animation.

Il observa la malade derrière. « malade »…Ca, c'était ce que croyait ces ignorants. S'ils savaient ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur de la jolie jeune fille aux yeux bruns et aux tresses blondes…Ils fuiraient loin.

- Bon, le roux et Léan n'ont pas l'air d'être là. Je vais les chercher, tu peux t'en occuper, Guillaume, ou tu penses ne pas y arriver ?

- C'est encore une provocation ?

- Mais dites donc, c'est qu'il réfléchirait presque des fois…se moqua Gaël.

Guillaume n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de le frapper que le mage disparut dans une volute de plumes noires. Il soupira. La magie, c'était vraiment pas du jeu. Un de ces jours, il montrerait à Gaël qui était le maître ici.

Oui, un jour.

Le mage réapparut devant la maison et observa le voisinage. D'après ce qu'il avait vu grâce à sa magie, Léan devait vivre dans la maison à côté…Celle-ci. Il entra. Personne. Il se mit à explorer les petites pièces sans lumière. Le blond ne se laissait pas effrayer par le travail et le pittoresque, passant de la vie au château où il a grandi toute sa vie au dur quotidien d'un paysan pauvre opprimé par son roi. C'était une des qualités qu'il appréciait chez lui. Il n'avait pas _peur_. Il savait qu'un jour, lui et sa sœur reviendraient pour essayer de détrôner Matthis.

Nulle part. Non, il n'était nulle part. C'était énervant. Il n'aimait pas ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Léan, montre-toi…râla-t-il.

Alors qu'il traversait le salon, il sentit son pied se poser sur quelque chose de dur qui dépassait du sol. Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait une bosse sous le tapis. Il souleva le tissu et un sale sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la trappe, observant l'obscurité.

La chasse allait commencer.

* * *

Stefan : La phrase "J'ai mal au cul. Je hais ton cheval" est vraiment...Vraiment tendancieuse...

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Bloavezh mat et Bouonne Annaée tout le monde ! J'ai commencé à écrire un OS du Nouvel An, j'espère le finir avant que l'aube ne se lève mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y parvenir ^^" Je vous dis donc Bonne Année ici (Bloavezh Mat du côté breton et Bouonne Annaée du côté normand !). Et, évidemment, une bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian avait un sale pressentiment. Celui d'être enfermé dans ce château. Matthis l'avait laissé dans la chambre en lui indiquant qu'il avait le droit de se promener où il voulait, sauf évidemment aux endroits gardés pour empêcher n'importe qui de passer. C'était drôle, il n'avait qu'une envie : visiter ces endroits-là. Alors il s'était mis à parcourir l'immense bâtiment de long en large, cherchant des portes gardées. Il ne doutait pas du roi. Le petit brun était jeune, frêle et visiblement entouré de pas mal de traîtres. Il était monté sur le trône trop tôt, d'après lui. Il savait que l'ancien roi et l'ancienne reine avaient été assassinés il y a trois ans. Il n'était même pas sûr que Matthis fût majeur. Sûrement pas, d'ailleurs, il semblait plus jeune que lui qui avait vingt-et-un ans. Il en avait eu la preuve avec le fameux conseiller des finances, il ne serait même pas étonnant que le conseiller principal du petit roi soit aussi véreux et lui fasse prendre de mauvaises décisions pour le peuple. Il soupira. Le pauvre petit brun devait porter tout le poids du royaume sur ses frêles épaules et…

Oh, une porte gardée.

Il observa l'endroit. La porte était en bois massif, soutenue de barres de fer. Ce qui se cachait derrière était probablement important. Il avait brusquement envie d'aller voir tiens. Le seul problème, c'était ces deux gardes devant la porte. Comment réussir à les envoyer plus loin…Ils ne tomberaient probablement pas dans un piège aussi gros que « le roi vous a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau ». Surtout venant d'un type à peine arrivé.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Matthis lui avait donné de nouveaux vêtements pour éviter de faire tâche et il se demandait vraiment comment les gens pouvaient courir ou travailler avec ça. La matière était rigide, il avait l'impression d'être dans une armure. Ses anciens habits de toile étaient bien plus pratiques pour se baisser, courir, sauter…Impossible de bosser là-dedans, vraiment. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à fuir quoi que ce soit sinon il allait se ramasser royalement.

Bon, revenons-en au problème. Comment entrer ? Il s'en voulait un peu, après tout, c'était trahir la confiance de Matthis qui l'avait laissé se promener dans son château. Mais si le petit roi était manipulé, il devait absolument trouver les coupables et pour ça, il devrait probablement s'infiltrer là où les gens « normaux » n'ont pas le droit d'aller. Les deux hommes devant la porte se tenaient droits, une espèce de hache-épée dans la main. Ils étaient grands et musclés. De vraies armoires à glaces en armure. Même pas la peine d'essayer de passer de force et…

- Tu veux entrer ici ?

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un nez froid se nicha dans sa nuque. Son cœur s'arrêta quelques instants avant de repartir deux fois plus vite en reconnaissant la voix de Matthis. Le roi releva le visage, gardant le menton posé sur l'épaule du paysan qui n'en menait pas large. Ca faisait rien que le roi soit aussi proche de quelqu'un, comme ça, sans raison, en plein milieu d'un couloir ? Quoique…Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Sûrement que le brun estimait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort…Après tout, son village venait de…Il décida de ne plus y penser, une boule dans la gorge. Stefan, Elisabeth…Il secoua la tête. Les hommes de Matthis n'étaient pas encore revenus avec les nouvelles. Peut-être ses amis étaient-ils encore en vie. Il préférait se raccrocher à cet infime espoir et rester actif plutôt que broyer du noir. N'empêche qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une nuit, enfin, il pensait, et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir eu un « trou » bien plus grand.

- Christian ? Tu veux entrer dans cette pièce ? recommença le roi.

- Euh…Hum…Disons que ça m'intriguait.

- Il fallait me le dire, voyons.

Bien caché dans le dos du paysan, Matthis sourit d'un air malsain. Au début, il ne voulait pas que sa petite victime voit son cher frère emprisonné. Et puis, en y réfléchissant…Pourquoi ne pas faire de Quentin l'affreux jumeau égoïste qui aurait tenté de prendre le pouvoir par la force ? Et en profiter pour discréditer tous ceux en lesquels le paysan avait pu croire un jour…C'est ça…L'entraîner plus bas encore que le niveau des océans et jouer le rôle du sauveur qui le remonterait à la surface…Seulement le temps de prendre une grande inspiration. Avant de le couler à nouveau. Et de laisser son corps dans les abysses.

Le roi s'avança, reprenant son doux sourire devant Christian. Le corse cligna des yeux en voyant Matthis aller parler aux gardes et leur dire de les laisser passer. Après s'être respectueusement incliné, les deux hommes s'écartèrent et le brun se tourna vers lui.

- Tu voulais voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, pas vrai ? Il fallait me le dire, si je suis avec toi je veux bien que tu ailles où ça te chante.

- Mais…Mais je croyais que…

- Si je suis avec toi, ça va. Si je t'interdis certains endroits, c'est pour ta sécurité. Tu es sûr que tu veux voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?

Christian hésita avant de s'acquiescer. Avec un gentil sourire, le petit roi lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent un long escalier en colimaçon sombre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même celui de leurs pas étaient étouffés dans l'obscurité. Le paysan entendait presque son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait nécessiter un tel endroit pour être gardé ? Quelque chose d'important appartenant à Matthis ? Un fou dangereux ? Les…Cadavres de ses parents, peut-être ?

Il ne pouvait que faire travailler son imagination, tout en se concentrant sur chacun de ses pas pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, il se sentit déséquilibré en marchant sur le sol plat sans s'en rendre compte. Il se retint au mur mais retira bien vite sa maison. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud et de gluant dessus. Il porta sa main près de son nez pour sentir et grimaça. Le fer et la chair. Du sang.

Il y avait du sang sur les murs.

Il frissonna, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait rien dans cette obscurité permanente. Il se contenta de suivre l'unique chemin en essayant de ne pas marcher sur les talons du petit roi. Finalement, de la lumière apparut au bout du tunnel et ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce éclairée de torches. Plusieurs gardes s'y trouvaient ainsi que quelques sièges. Sur un signe de tête de Matthis, un des gardes ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans une seconde pièce séparée en deux par une grille. De l'autre côté se trouvait un humain. Un simple petit humain recroquevillé.

Quentin sentit de la chaleur pénétrer dans sa cellule et de la lumière lui parvenir. Il leva les yeux. On venait à peine de le torturer, pourtant, ils n'allaient pas recommencer maintenant, ces salauds… ? Non, c'était Matthis. Et quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux mauves détaillèrent l'inconnu. Des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus. Plutôt grand, il avait la peau halée et se dégageait de lui un certain charme, une certaine force. Une loyauté et un honneur sans faille qu'il n'avait vu que chez quelques personnes, ses plus fidèles partisans. Nolwenn. Léan. Nathalie. Elisabeth. Ces quatre personnes qui avaient combattu à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.

Ce garçon…Que faisait-il avec Matthis ? Se trompait-il sur son compte ? N'était-il qu'une pourriture parmi tant d'autre ? Ou bien…

_« Figures-toi que je me suis trouvé une très mignonne petite victime à martyriser. Ce naïf est venu jusqu'ici pour aider son peuple, il te ressemble…Il pense que les faux-semblants n'existent pas et que tout le monde est loyal. »_

Oui, c'était lui. Aucuns doutes là-dessus. Mignon et qui dégageait un esprit de loyauté.

Il se leva avec difficulté mais n'en montra rien, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il était. Une loque. Sale, blessé, amaigri…Pas un très beau tableau à observer. Mais il avait sa fierté et son honneur. Et ça, jamais Matthis ne le lui enlèverait.

Christian cligna de ses yeux bleu marine. Etait-ce ce garçon qui nécessitait tant de surveillance ? Tant de méfiance ? Pourtant…Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une forme de pitié au vu de l'état du prisonnier, mais il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit quelqu'un de mauvais…Il ressemblait à Matthis dans ses traits…La même pâleur de peau et cette forme de visage un peu ronde, encore un peu enfantine…Le même nez retroussé qui les rajeunissait encore…Peut-être était-il de sa famille ? Un jumeau ? Pourtant, malgré toutes ces ressemblances, ils étaient totalement opposés. Le roi et ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec ceux du prisonnier que l'on voyait blancs sous la saleté. Les yeux gris de la pluie pour l'un et mauves du crépuscule pour l'autre.

Dans sa manière de se tenir se trouvait quelque chose de noble. Bien qu'il soit blessé de partout, il se levait pour les observer. Il se tenait droit. La tête haute. Pas grand, certes, mais fier d'être ce qu'il était. Mais qu'était-il ?

Il sursauta lorsque Matthis passa son bras autour de sa hanche. Allons bon, il lui faisait quoi le roi encore, là ?! Ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure où on aurait dit du réconfort pour son village, non…C'était une marque d'appartenance.

Quentin laissa échapper un « tsk » méprisant. Matthis lui montrait que le petit paysan lui appartenait et, indirectement, que le peuple tout entier lui appartenait. Qu'il savait qu'il souffrait mais ne pouvait rien faire. Comportement exécrable d'une personne exécrable.

- Tu me veux quoi, Matthis ?

Pourquoi posait-il la question alors qu'il savait la réponse ? Sûrement pour savoir quelle version des faits son cher frère jumeau servirait au pauvre brun.

- Je montre à Christian pourquoi le pays est dans cet état. A cause de toi. Et  
seulement à cause de toi.

- Parce que je t'ai laissé prendre le trône, oui.

- Parce que tu as voulu le prendre de force.

- Tiens, on inverse les rôles ? lança-t-il ironiquement.

Quentin regretta ses paroles lors que Matthis parut blessé. Il avait attaqué en utilisant l'ironie, cela faisait de lui « le méchant ». Et l'air blessé du roi lui donnait la position de « gentille victime ».

- Christian, je te présente Quentin, mon frère jumeau…Il…Comment t'expliquer…Il a tué nos parents pour récupérer le trône. Il a réussi. Pendant un an. L'an noir. Tu te souviens de ce que c'était ?

Le petit paysan acquiesça. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Il y a trois ans, le première année du nouveau roi qui ne se montrait à personne. Un enfer, une horreur, des meurtres, des villages rasés, des champs détruits…Des bébés arrachés aux bras de leurs mères et trucidés sur la place publiques, des femmes violées dans les rues…Les brigands de tout poil avait le champ libre dans ce monde de terreur. Puis, l'année suivant, tout cela s'était calmé. La misère était restée mais ce n'était plus la tuerie à laquelle ils avaient eu droit.

- Et bien cette année, Quentin était au pouvoir. Et puis, mes compagnons et moi avons réussi à le renverser. Il est ici depuis. J'ai essayé…J'ai essayé de tout remettre dans l'ordre mais je n'osais pas me montrer. Nombre de ses partisans sont encore en vie. Et mourir et leur laisser le trôné n'était pas une bonne idée. Visiblement, mon conseiller financier faisait partie de son groupe…

Bon, la véritable version était que, lors du fameux « an noir », il avait enfermé son cher frère dans une chambre, le forçant à observer par la fenêtre ce que devenait son pays. Puis il s'était un peu calmé et avait décidé d'être plus insidieux. De jouer avec ses tendres sujets avant de les exécuter. C'était bien plus drôle.

Il vit nettement la confusion s'installer sur le visage de Christian. Normal. Quentin n'avait absolument pas la tête du grand méchant de service. Et pour cause, lorsque lui faisait ses fameux gentils sourires au paysan, c'était son frère qu'il copiait. Jouer les gentils rois ? Rien de plus simple, il n'avait qu'à calquer le comportement de l'albinos aux yeux violets.

Le roi déchu ne dit rien. Il savait que Matthis avait le pouvoir de retourner chacun de ses mots contre lui. Christian viendrait le revoir, il en était sûr. Il semblait bien trop confus. Alors, lorsqu'il reviendra, seul, sans l'influence empoisonnée du brun, il lui dirait tout. Et il croiserait les doigts pour que les ronces sombres de son frère n'aient pas déjà pénétré le cœur de ce pauvre garçon.

* * *

Une seule pensée traversa les esprits de Léan et Stefan lorsque la voix ironique du mage noir retentit derrière eux. Le blond la connaissait déjà. Le roux imaginait très bien à quel genre de personne elle pouvait appartenir.

_Merde._

* * *

Stefan : Bon, bah, Bloavezh mat et merci de lire nos misères depuis Août 2014 !

Review ? :3


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le chapitre 5 avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages, héhéhe...

* * *

- Edwige, ça ne va pas ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête en serrant les dents et s'appuya contre le mur. De la sueur coulait sur son front et se mêlait à ses cheveux rouge sang. Elle plissa ses yeux dorés. Cette petite peste…Qu'essayait-elle de faire…N'était-t-elle pas censé avoir tout oublié ?!

Alessandro l'observa, comprenant bien vite ce qui se passait, et se mit à la recherche de Matthis pour le prévenir. Edwige n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour se remettre de ça.

En tout cas, si Elisabeth recouvrait la mémoire…Le jeu allait se corser. Bah, ça les occupait, tiens.

* * *

Nathalie serra les dents. Guillaume était encore plus fort qu'il y avait trois ans, elle n'osait imaginer le niveau qu'Agathe avait pu atteindre. La jeune femme devait être devenue diablement forte…

Elle para un coup de son adversaire avec sa double hache. Elle avait bien fait de l'emporter au cas où. Elle avait l'avantage de l'allonge par rapport à la massive épée du blond foncé mais l'autre avait l'avantage de la puissance. Etonnamment, cette lame était plus lourde que son arme à elle.

- Nathalie, aurais-tu peur ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'imagines le niveau d'Agathe ? Tu as raison d'avoir peur…

- Je n'ai pas peur.

Guillaume n'eut le temps de rien faire que la blonde passa sur le côté et lui donna un violent coup de hache dans le flanc. Il grogna en sentant la lame entrer dans sa chair mais profita de cette ouverture pour écraser son épée sur l'épaule de son ennemie. Nathalie cria en sentant tous ses os craquer et éclater sous la pression. Sa hache lui échappa des mains et elle tomba au sol. L'épéiste la rattrapa par les cheveux. Grave erreur. Elle mobilisa ses dernières forces pour empoigner son bras et l'envoyer violemment contre un mur. Elle jura. Il n'avait pas lâché son arme, se contentant d'amortir le choc avec son dos.

Elle tomba sur ses genoux, grimaçant en voyant son bras droit ballant. Elle récupéra sa hache de sa main gauche. Tout son corps tremblait sous la douleur et l'adrénaline. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue en conditions réelles. Et avec un adversaire à sa taille. Il fallait le dire, Léan était plus faible qu'elle. D'ailleurs, elle espérait que Gaël n'avait pas trouvé le tunnel…

- Je ne dois pas te tuer, dommage. Tu vas juste venir avec moi.

- Ne m'enterres pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas encore perdu…

Guillaume eut un rictus. Qu'espérait-elle encore faire dans son état ? La blonde se releva sur ses jambes tremblantes, toujours prête à faire face. Elle remarqua avec satisfaction que son adversaire s'appuyait plus sur sa jambe gauche. Son flanc droit devait le faire vraiment souffrir au vu du sang qui s'en écoulait, tâchant le sol…

Ses yeux gris observèrent le lit vide d'Elisabeth. Trop concentré sur elle, son ennemi n'avait pas remarqué que la malade s'était échappée. La connaissant, elle devait être en train d'essayer d'évacuer le village. Tant mieux. Elle aurait été inutile dans ce combat, après tout. Enfin, pour l'instant, parce que quand elle recouvrerait la mémoire, ce serait une autre histoire…

* * *

- Et c'est qui ce type ?

- Gaël. Le mage noir de Matthis. Une vraie saloperie.

Stefan acquiesça. Bizarrement, pour le « saloperie », il s'en doutait. Le brun aux cheveux longs les observa avec dédain. Ils espéraient peut-être pouvoir le battre. Tsk. Personne ne pouvait le battre. Pas ici du moins.

Léan regretta d'être désarmé. Le problème était qu'avec sa sœur, ils n'avaient réussi à ramener qu'une seule de leurs armes du château. Pensant que Nathalie avait bien plus de chance de se faire attaquer en surveillant Elisabeth, elle l'avait prise. Elle était probablement en train de se battre avec Guillaume d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais vu Gaël se déplacer sans son fidèle compagnon. Sauf que du coup, lui était désarmé. Et Stefan non plus n'avait pas d'armes…

- Je ne vais pas vous tuer, rendez-vous bien gentiment. Ou vous allez avoir des problèmes. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez rien…

- Tu te répètes, Gaël, rétorqua Léan. Tu te rappelles, il y a trois ans ? Tu nous a dit la même chose. Et qui c'est qui a gagné de jour-là, hein ?

- Tu étais armé et tu avais Nolwenn avec toi pour lutter contre ma magie. L'histoire se répète. Sauf que cette fois, vous allez perdre. Tu penses vraiment que ce…Garçon puisse faire quoi que ce soit ?

- Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir.

- Exact, il ne peut rien, car tous ses pouvoirs sont revenus à Yaëlle.

Stefan avait vaguement saisi que la conversation parlait de lui. Et il n'aimait pas trop le regard brûlant que posait le mage noir sur lui. Il lui était familier, c'était chiant. Comme ces prénoms, « Nolwenn » et « Yaëlle »…Mais il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, il était juste un paysan, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

- Sauf que Nolwenn a perdu les siens. Ni toi ni Yaëlle ne les a reçus pas vrai ? Alors, imaginons quelques instants que ta chère partie pure les ai reçu…

- Regarde-la un peu ma « chère partie pure », il ne comprend rien à ce qu'on dit.

- Forcément, avec ce que tu lui as fait !

- Euh…Dites…Je voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'incruster, mais…C'est quoi le délire là ?

Les deux autres se turent et l'observèrent. Le mage noir avait raison, il ne comprenait rien du tout. C'était quoi cette histoire de « partie pure » là ? Il lui avait fait quoi ? Mais dans quoi s'était-il laissé entraîner encore ?! Dès qu'il retrouverait Christian, il lui mettrait une paire de baffes et lui ferait un câlin.

- Pour faire court, Stefan, tu as une petite sœur qui s'appelle Nolwenn et vous aviez des pouvoirs tous les deux. Vous étiez du côté de Quentin, on avait l'avantage. Parce que des mages, c'est pas n'importe quoi, quand même. Mais Matthis vous a fait enlever et avec l'aide de la sorcière qui les a fait naître, Quentin et lui, a extrait tout le vice que vous en aviez en vous. Ton orgueil, ta mauvaise foi, tous tes défauts ont donné Gaël. Le truc en face, là. Et ta sœur c'est encore pire…Elle était un peu…Folle. Et cette folie, ça a fait naître Yaëlle. Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de vous échapper qu'elle t'a attrapé et t'a mordu. Elle a pris tous tes pouvoirs, elle est une espèce de vampire, tu vois. Et, après la guerre d'il y a trois ans, Nolwenn a perdu les siens. On pense que c'est toi qui les as récupéré sans le remarquer.

Stefan cligna des yeux. L'autre n'avait rien nié. Il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner un peu de Léan. Il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait une sœur dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et que le mage noir en face de lui était tout le vice qu'il avait en lui avant. Il se pinça machinalement mais ne se réveilla pas d'un rêve bizarre. Dommage. Mais lui, avoir des pouvoirs ? Improbable et impossible, il n'était qu'un simple paysan…

- Bon. Je vais vous capturer.

* * *

- Agathe, j'ai faim.

Yaëlle observait pensivement l'eau d'une petite fontaine. Ses mèches noires trempaient dans le liquide mais elle s'en fichait. Ses yeux rouges glissèrent sur le côté pour observer la grande blonde foncée aux yeux et aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens. Agathe ne répondit même pas, tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil à lire. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans une luxueuse suite tout en haut d'une tour, à l'écart de tout le monde. La brun se leva et s'approcha de l'autre.

- Agathe, j'ai faim, répéta-t-elle.

- Non.

- Si, j'ai faim…

Yaëlle disparut dans des ombres noires. A peine fut-elle matérialisée derrière Agathe que la blonde l'attrapa par les épaules et l'envoya violemment contre le mur. La sorcière se rattrapa en volant et fonça sur son amie qui la bloqua avec son épée posée à côté. Elles s'observèrent quelques instants, séparées par la lame.

- Mais Agathe, j'ai faim…

- Demande poliment, putain. Ou je t'explose.

- Agathe, j'ai faim…S'il te plaît…

Agathe reposa son épée et Yaëlle arrêta de voler pour se pencher sur la nuque de la blonde, entrouvrant la bouche pour planter ses crocs pointus dedans. Un frisson les parcoururent toutes les deux alors que le liquide rouge coulait dans la gorge de la vampire. Une fois rassasiée, la brune se redressa, léchant consciencieusement la plaie pour l'aider à cicatriser.

- Ca va commencer.

- De quoi qui va commencer, Yaëlle ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mordillant le doigt de la blonde, passant sa langue sur ses phalanges. Agathe attendit, sachant qu'il fallait être patiente pour avoir des réponses de la part de la magicienne-vampire.

- La guerre. La guerre va commencer. Et ça va être drôle. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, le roi blanc va tomber dans les bras de la reine noire. La reine blanche, dans sa prison, attendra son roi. Mais il ne pourra pas venir à moins que le roi noir, jaloux, ne fasse une erreur avec sa reine.

- Et les autres ?

- Les autres ? Mais le premier fou noir combat déjà le premier fou blanc et le premier cavalier blanc. Le premier cavalier noir, lui, est contre le second cavalier blanc. Pendant ce temps la première tour blanche sauve les pions blancs. Le roi noir est jaloux du roi blanc même s'il ne le dit pas…Le second fou blanc est dans sa forêt…La première tour noire sent le combat proche…Les secondes tours, noires et blanches, sont encore cachées, elles ne doivent pas apparaître tout de suite. Et le second cavalier et le second fou noirs discutent tranquillement de tout ça !

- Si tu le dis.

Yaëlle retourna près de sa fontaine, passant son doigt dans l'eau, dessinant des cercles. L'eau claire se brouilla et une image apparut sous son regard et son sourire malsain. Elle y voyait Christian adossé contre un mur, le regard perdu dans le vide, sûrement à réfléchir. L'image changea, montrant, dans une pièce fermée, Matthis et Alessandro en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine, le roi plaqué contre la porte.

- Le roi blanc doute, petite reine noire...Au lieu de jouer avec ton roi noir, tu devrais le surveiller…Fufufu…

* * *

Nolwenn : Oh putain, ma partie vicieuse est tarée...

Stefan : Je peux en dire autant...

Review ? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc le chapitre six où on apprend à peu près qui est Elisabeth ! Vous vous doutiez qu'elle avait un lien avec sa Dark! (à savoir Edwige) mais je doute que vous pensiez à celui là ;) Ah, et Alexia est Dark!Lorraine. Et oui, Lorraine est le prénom de Lorraine XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Christian avait pris sa décision. Il allait retourner voir le prisonnier aux cheveux blancs et lui demander sa version de l'histoire. Bien sûr, il ne prendrait pas ses paroles pour la vérité absolue mais…Il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair, quelque chose le dérangeait dans tout ça. L'attitude de Matthis devant son frère, peut-être…Il lui avait mis le bras sur la hanche d'un air de dire « il est à moi ». Il ne les connaissait pas et pensait qu'aux yeux des deux, il était une représentation du peuple. Et…C'était comme si le brun avait dit « le peuple est à moi ». Un genre de provocation…Et ça, ça le dérangeait. Il se redressa et commença à se diriger à nouveau vers la porte gardée. Il espérait qu'après l'avoir vu avec les rois, les gardes le laisseraient passer.

Mais en passant dans un couloir, un bruit attira son attention. Un cri. Des pleurs.

* * *

Yaëlle sourit, rapprochant encore son visage de l'eau, fixant les images.

- Intelligent, petite reine noire, intelligent…Mais garde à ce que ton roi noir ne perde pas la tête…

* * *

Christian se colla à la porte d'où provenaient les sons, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ce n'était pas la voix de Matthis qui…

- Non ! A l'ai…

- Ta gueule !

Il entendit un bruit sourd et pâlit. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais, évidemment, c'était fermé. Il eut beau tenter de l'enfoncer avec l'épaule, il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. En désespoir de cause, il observa autour de lui. Là ! Une armure décorative avec une hallebarde ! Il prit l'arme et en asséna un violent coup sur la porte, au niveau de la poignée. Ce n'était pas si compliqué à manier par rapport à une binette après tout. Finalement, le panneau de bois céda et il entra. Personne. Pourtant il était sûr d'avoir entendu des…

Une porte ouverte sur le côté.

Il garda la hallebarde avec lui et se mit à la poursuite de celui qui faisait du mal au petit roi. Malheureusement, il finit par se perdre dans le dédale de pièces du château. Il jura et donna un violent coup de poing contre le mur. Où était Matthis ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait lui faire ?! Il se sentit horriblement impuissant…

Il sortit de la pièce, cherchant vainement à retrouver le ravisseur, prévenant tous les gardes et personnes qu'il pouvait croiser sur son passage, parcourant avec désespoir tout l'immense bâtiment.

* * *

- Cours petit roi blanc, cours, cours et oublie ta reine, cours, cours, oublie tes cavaliers, cours, cours, oublie tes tours, cours, cours, oublie tes fous…

- C'est toi qui es folle.

- Fufufu, bien sûr que oui, ma jolie cavalière noire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi suivi d'un Alessandro mort de rire. Au sourire du brun, on voyait bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas faire de même.

- Vous avez totalement berné le petit roi blanc, il se ronge les sangs pour vous, petite reine noire.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Yaëlle, je veux que tu dises à Gaël et Guillaume de rapatrier immédiatement et de laisser tomber pour les autres. Ce sera bien plus amusant de les laisser parvenir jusqu'au château…

- Vous prenez des risques, fufufu.

- Là est tout le but du jeu.

La brune haussa les épaules, faisant tressauter ses boucles, avant de fermer les yeux, cherchant l'esprit de son frère.

* * *

Gaël observa ses deux adversaires, légèrement essoufflé. Malgré qu'il soit désarmé, Léan avait de la ressource. Il avait dû s'entraîner, ces trois dernières années. Quant à l'autre, il était plutôt agile…Et il devait faire attention à ne pas le tuer. Sinon Yaëlle y perdrait la moitié de ses pouvoirs et elle risquait de lui en vouloir. Et il ne craignait qu'une seule personne dans ce bas-monde. Elle.

« Gaël, Gaël, vous devez rentrer, laissez tout tomber ! »

Il se redressa.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'sais pas, paraît que ça s'ra plus drôle. »

« Je vais chercher l'autre tête à claques et on arrive ».

« Au fait, Matthis va s'faire le paysan ! »

« Je m'en fous ».

Il n'écouta pas le reste. Sa sœur adorait parler. Lui pas.

Il jeta un regard méprisant à Léan et Stefan qui se tenaient sur leurs gardes avant de disparaître dans une nuée de plumes noires.

- Merde il va peut-être chercher Elisabeth et…

- Calme-toi. Il rentre. Il a eu un instant de vide tout à l'heure, il devait communiquer avec sa sœur. Attendons quelques instants et allons chercher Nathalie et Elisabeth.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît.

- Humpf.

Stefan croisa les bras, inquiet. Inquiet pour Elisabeth. Et surtout inquiet pour cet idiot de Christian. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait subir en ce moment-même, hein ?

* * *

Et bien il subissait le doute et l'inquiétude, lui aussi. Il n'avait pas réussi à remettre la main sur Matthis et son ravisseur. Il avait peur pour ses amis peut-être morts dans un incendie et peur pour le petit roi kidnappé. Il se fit remarquer que la vie d'un monarque devait être bien agitée et qu'il préférait (et de loin) être un simple paysan…M'enfin bon… Il en avait perdu la notion du temps à arpenter les couloirs. Finalement en désespoir de cause, il retourna à la suite du roi. Il avait remarqué que sa chambre était adjacente à celle du brun donc…

A peine fut-il devant la porte qu'il entendit des cris étouffés.

- Merde quel con !

Il avait gardé la hallebarde pendant toute sa recherche, au cas où il aurait encore dû défoncer des portes, et ne se fit pas prier pour démonter celle-ci. Il vit le ravisseur se lever pour fuir et lui sauta dessus, le plaquant au sol. L'homme châtain se débattit mais il le maintint solidement.

- Toi, tu vas rester ici !

- Cours toujours !

Le ravisseur du roi lui donna un violent coup de coude dans la mâchoire, le faisant reculer. Mais il n'avait aucune issue, il…

Sans hésiter, le châtain sauta par la fenêtre fermée, se protégeant de ses bras pour traverser la vitre. Christian se précipita au rebord et jura en constatant que l'autre s'était rattrapé à une corniche et descendait tranquillement par le mur. Il fit de grands signes aux gardes à l'entrée qui se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'homme qui s'enfonçait déjà dans les bois.

Plus important à présent…Il se tourna doucement vers Matthis. Le petit roi était attaché par les poignets à la tête de lit, face contre le matelas, et son frêle corps était secoué de sanglots. Le cœur du brun se serra en voyant les zébrures sur la peau fine qui saignaient abondamment. Il le détacha en murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes. Le monarque était nu, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que l'autre avait pu lui faire. Il se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir été là.

- Ca va aller…C'est fini…C'est fini….

Il ôta le bâillon qui laissa deux marques rouges sur les joues du roi qui éclata en sanglots en se réfugiant dans ses bras. Un peu déconcerté, il le serra contre lui et le berça, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

* * *

- Fufufu ~ Le roi blanc est en échec ~

- En échec et mat ?

- Noooon, seulement en échec…Seulement en échec…

* * *

Quentin releva la tête. Des pas. Pas ceux de Matthis, ils étaient plus légers mais plus pressés. Peut-être le paysan ? Non, c'était trop féminin. L'obscurité de sa cellule avait affiné son ouïe. La porte s'entrouvrit. Il s'interrogea. Qui pouvait bien passer outre les gardes ?

Un sourire éclaira son visage en reconnaissant la personne encapuchonnée.

- Lorraine !

- Chut, ils ne m'ont pas reconnu ces cons là…(elle referma précautionneusement la porte) Ils m'ont confondu avec Alexia.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

Elle fit une grimace en maugréant un « je sais ». Elle s'étira et fit tomber sa capuche, s'approchant de la grille pour poser ses doigts chauds sur ceux, glacés, du roi déchu.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te sortir de là, ils ne me donneront jamais les clés.

- Pas grave, tu es là, c'est déjà beaucoup. Dis-moi tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur !

Lorraine frotta doucement les mains gelées de Quentin pour les réchauffer, comme l'aurait fait Elisabeth si elle avait été là. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très attentionné mais elle se sentait obligée de compenser l'absence de son amie.

- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, je vis cachée avec Nolwenn dans la forêt. Elle a perdu ses pouvoirs comme tu le sais mais elle est sûre qu'ils ont été remis à son grand frère, Stefan. Il y a de l'agitation au château, quelque chose se prépare, ça se voit. Le donjon d'Agathe et Yaëlle est ouvert. Cette foutue sorcière nous épie sûrement en ce moment même.

* * *

- Fufufu ~ Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, petite tour blanche…

- Tu parles toute seule ? Tarée.

- Bombe sexuelle.

- Ce n'est pas une insulte.

- Une annonce de viol prochain.

* * *

Guillaume n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Gaël apparut devant lui, posa sa main sur son torse et les téléporta jusqu'au château. Le blond foncé cligna des yeux et baissa le regard sur le petit brun.

- Matthis voulait qu'on rapplique. Et comme c'est long et chiant de t'expliquer quelque chose, j'ai fait plus court.

- Tu me gaves.

- Oses répé…

L'épéiste ne laissa pas le temps au mage de finir sa phrase qu'il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Gaël ne se téléporta pas, tirant un sourire à son compagnon.

- Tiens, tiens, ton combat contre les deux autres t'a plus épuisé que ce que tu veux dire, hein ? On a du mal à mobiliser ses forces, peut-être ?

- Ta gueule, tu n'es pas en meilleur état…

Appuyant ses paroles, le brun glissa une de ses mains sur le flanc meurtri de l'autre, enfonçant ses doigts dans la plaie. Mais son poignet fut emprisonné entre les doigts du blond foncé. Il se fit l'absurde remarque que ses os étaient tellement fins que ses deux avant-bras tenaient dans une seule main de l'autre.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, Guillaume ?

- Te foutre dans le fleuve serait encore trop gentil pour la saloperie que tu es, je pensais à autre chose…

* * *

Nathalie ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait un sursis. Elle jura, elle était donc tant rouillée que cela après ces années en tant que paysanne ?! Ne s'était-elle donc pas assez entraînée ?! A quel point Agathe était-elle devenue forte à présent si Guillaume avait atteint ce niveau ?! Et Gaël ? Rien qu'en le voyant se téléporter, elle avait senti toute sa puissance, c'était monstrueux…Elle était sûr qu'il n'avait pas tout utilisé dans son combat contre Léan et Stefan…D'ailleurs, elle jurerait que son adversaire n'avait pas tout utilisé non plus…Si le mage noir, lui, était devenu horriblement puissant…Qu'en était-il de Yaëlle ? Elle en eut la chair de poule. Et Alexia ? Alessandro ? Edwige ? Matthis ? Le roi n'était pas du genre à se reposer sur son trône et on avait tendance à penser que ses gardes étaient les plus forts et que lui n'était qu'un faiblard…Si seulement ce pouvait être vrai…

Elle grimaça à ses blessures et sortit de la maison. Elisabeth se tenait contre un mur à sa tenir le crâne. Elle s'approcha doucement et la blonde aux tresses lui fit un faible sourire.

- J'ai évacué tout le monde, je leur ai dit d'aller dans le royaume voisin pendant…Qu'on règle des problèmes de royauté.

- Lequel royaume voisin ?

- Celui d'Elzasse, pourquoi ?

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? s'étonna Nathalie.

- Non, pourquoi ?

Le royaume d'Elzasse était voisin au leur, royaume de Calais. L'héritière de ce royaume ancien et particulier se trouvait en face d'elle, enfin, une des héritières. Seulement, sa mère, Edwige, était une sorcière d'une grande puissance. Outre avoir trouvé le secret de la vie éternelle et permit la naissance de Quentin et Matthis, elle voulait éliminer son royaume natal de la carte (probablement avec l'aide du roi de Calais). Hélas, pour empêcher sa fille de s'opposer à elle, elle lui avait pris sa mémoire et enfermé ses pouvoirs en elle. La fièvre d'Elisabeth n'avait rien de naturel, oh non, oh rien…

* * *

Guillaume : REBELLION !

Gaël : C'est ça, crois-y...

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc le chapitre 7, je vous souhaite une bien agréable elcture !

* * *

Matthis cala sa tête dans la nuque de Christian, encore secoué de sanglots imaginaires. Il avait longtemps réfléchit et faire tomber sa victime dans ses bras lui semblait la plus amusante manière de le briser. Mais dans ce cas-là, il y avait deux façons de faire. Soit, jouer les grands protecteurs gentils et doux. Mais, premièrement, sa carrure ne jouait pas en sa faveur, étant plus petit que le paysan, et secondement, sa proie ne semblait pas du genre à venir pleurer dans les bras du premier venu. L'autre option était de passer pour la victime parfaite. C'était même encore mieux…Car lorsque Christian voudrait le tuer (car il voudra forcément le tuer à un moment ou un autre), il ne se dira pas « c'est cet homme qui a juré de me protéger qui m'a trahi ». Non…Il se dirait « c'est ce garçon que j'ai juré de protéger… ». Bien plus dur de transpercer la poitrine de son petit protégé…

- Je vais te trouver un médecin, je…

- Non ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça…Que vont penser les gens du château ? Que leur roi est faible ? Pas assez fort pour maintenir l'ordre ? Je suis le pilier de ces lieux, je n'ai pas le droit de flancher…Pas en public, du moins…Tu comprends ?

- Oui, mais si tu meurs d'hémorragie, ça va pas le faire du tout !

- C'est pas grave il me faut juste deux trois bandages...Je vais le faire…

Ne surtout pas jouer la carte du petit roi incapable de se débrouiller tout seul sinon Christian allait plus le voir comme un petit frère. Ce serait moins drôle. Et puis, s'il couchait avec le paysan, ça rendrait jaloux Alessandro…La plupart de ses alliés avaient tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient tous sur le plateau de jeu, eux aussi. A vrai dire, seule Yaëlle et Gaël devaient en avoir conscience…Et sûrement Agathe et Guillaume avec. Mais la magicienne-vampire était folle, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait vraiment…Il aimait sa manière de voir les choses, bien qu'il ait eut un peu de mal à la comprendre. Pourquoi Quentin et lui étaient-ils reines et pas roi ? Elle avait refusé de lui expliquer. C'était en jouant avec Gaël qu'il avait compris. Le roi et limité dans toutes ses actions, il ne peut qu'avancer d'une case à chaque tour…Tandis que la reine peut aller dans toutes les directions avec un nombre de cases illimitées. Si la reine tombe, la partie est mal barrée mais pas fichue. En revanche, si le roi tombe…Et ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir, mais Alessandro était réellement son pilier à lui sur lequel il s'appuyait depuis sa petite enfance. Quant à Christian en roi blanc ? Allez savoir…Les fous pour Gaël, Stefan, Nolwenn et elle-même étaient choisis à la perfection…Surtout pour elle, d'ailleurs. Mais tous les mages ont une base de folie.

Guillaume, Agathe, Léan et Nathalie en cavaliers, un choix judicieux à nouveau. Déjà car le cavalier représente la force de frappe de l'armée. Ils étaient les plus forts physiquement des deux camps…Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient instables, comme ce petit cheval qui se déplace tout droit…Avant de bifurquer d'une case. S'il y avait deux personnes en qui il n'avait pas confiance, c'était bien en ses deux guerriers. S'il n'y avait pas eu Yaëlle et Gaël pour garder une mainmise sur eux, il les aurait probablement fait exécuter.

La remarque valait également pour Léan et Nathalie qui, à l'époque, avaient failli basculer de son côté. Mais finalement…Trop d'honneur, de loyauté, de gentillesse…De stupide pacifisme pour le blond…

Et enfin, Edwige, Alexia, Elisabeth et Lorraine pour les tours. En tant que nobles d'un pays étranger, leur destins à toutes les quatre étaient déjà tracées, elles ne pouvaient qu'avancer dans un sens, mais elles étaient des battantes, des combattantes, qui avançaient loin. Comme la tour et ses trois cases. Sans oublier que le principe d'une tour est d'avoir des archers protégés par ses murs pour tirer sur les ennemis…C'était exactement ça. Lorraine et Alexia étaient d'excellentes espionnes, il se doutait que son ennemie s'introduisait régulièrement dans son château. Sûrement qu'elle arrivait à tromper la vigilance des gardes pour aller voir Quentin. Elles pouvaient donc frapper en toute discrétion, furtivement, protégées par leurs « invisibilité »…Quant à Elisabeth et Edwige, elles étaient des sorcières. Pas des mages des sorcières. Un mage peut lancer ses sorts immédiatement, pas de formule, pas de blabla. Une sorcière est plus un genre d'alchimiste, elle met au point des potions, des sortilèges bien plus puissants que ceux des mages, mais a besoin d'ingrédients ou de tracer des pentacles…Ni Yaëlle ni Gaël n'aurait pu trouver le secret de la jeunesse éternelle, Edwige l'avait fait. Ils n'auraient pas non plus su comment effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un, Edwige avait mis une potion pour le faire (bien que Gaël ait une méthode très personnelle pour effacer les souvenirs des gens consistant à leur retourner le cerveau en les traumatisant à vie).

Sortant de ses pensées, il poussa doucement Christian pour fouiller dans ses placards. Le paysan se leva immédiatement pour le suivre, au cas où il s'effondrerait. Trop mignon de s'inquiéter comme ça pour lui…Il retint un ricanement en cherchant des bandages.

- Tu as des bandages dans tes propres armoires… ? Il n'y a pas de médecin ici ?

- Si mais…Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis le roi, je ne dois jamais flancher. Alors quand je suis blessé, je me soigne tout seul.

Christian cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Au final, ce petit roi avait beau être entouré de beaucoup de gens, il était tout seul…Il laissa ses yeux bleus observer le corps nu et pâle du brun. Outre les blessures qui saignaient encore, on voyait nettement d'anciennes cicatrices. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il posa son doigt sur une marque qui traversait tout le dos de Matthis.

Le roi tressaillit en sentant l'autre toucher cette partie si sensible de son dos. Cette cicatrice…Elle lui avait appris à ne plus sous-estimer ses adversaires…

« Quentin l'observait avec l'air le plus haineux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ses compagnons avaient réussi à fuir, pas lui. Guillaume l'avait solidement attrapé, coinçant ses bras derrière son dos, et l'avait mis à genoux. Mais hors de question pour lui de baisser la tête devant son frère. Son frère si lâche qui, non content d'avoir tué leurs parents, avait également trahi les règles de leur duel.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Matthis, profite bien du répit qui t'est offert !

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

Le nouveau roi s'accroupit devant son frère en souriant et lui caressa la joue, étalant dessus le sang se trouvant sur ses doigts. Il eut un léger rire moqueur et se releva en se retournant. Le regard mauves de Quentin se posa sur son épée à portée de main. Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du guerrier et l'attrapa pour en assener un violent coup dans le dos du brun aux yeux gris.

Il n'entendit que le cri de son jumeau avant de perdre totalement conscience en s'effondrant au sol.

Matthis s'appuya contre le mur, le souffle court. Il sentait son sang s'écouler dans son dos. Malgré tout, un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres et il éclata de rire. Un rire empreint d'une folie certaine. »

- Majesté ?

- Appelle-moi Matthis, au point où on en est…Oui ?

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cette cicatrice ?

- Pourquoi tu passes du tutoiement au vouvoiement comme ça ?

- Euh…Parce que des fois j'oublie que vous êtes roi...Enfin…Voilà…Je fais pas exprès, je vous jure, je….

Le petit brun lui fit un doux sourire avec un « c'est pas grave ».

- Quant à la cicatrice, c'est Quentin qui me l'a faite en me prenant en traître…

- Oh.

Le roi sortit des bandages et s'assit sur son lit pour commencer à les dérouler. Christian se mit à genoux devant lui pour le faire à sa place, veillant à bien désinfecter les blessures et à ne pas trop appuyer dessus. Avec un léger sourire, Matthis se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et lui releva la tête, rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Christian ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit embrasser.

* * *

- Et le camp des noirs a pris le roi blanc. Echec.

- Et mat ?

- Mais non, mais non, rien n'est encore perdu voyons ! Observons plutôt avec quel courage les cavaliers blancs, un fou blanc et une tour blanche se dirigent vers le château des noirs ! Ils se croient à l'abri dans les souterrains, ils ont raison, ils arriveront sûrement sans encombres…Sauf si je m'en mêle, quand penses-tu ?

- Que tu es dingue ?

- Fufufu, oui ~

Yaëlle se releva et s'étira en miaulant. Elle se mit à marcher dans la pièce et s'arrêta à la fenêtre, observant la forêt. Son regard s'arrêta sur un point précis. Un sale sourire embellit son visage imprégné de folie. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement, une ode à sa vie, un hymne à son vice.

* * *

Nolwenn leva les yeux lorsqu'un doux son atteint ses oreilles. Yaëlle chantait. Elle chantait pour elle. A travers le feuillage des arbres, elle observa la tour. La plus haute tour, la plus sombre, la plus noire…Celle de Yaëlle et d'Agathe. La tour de sa partie sombre, de ses pêchés les plus noirs et de sa folie démoniaque.

- Yaëlle…

« Elle avait les yeux verts et la robe en velours. C'était une mage noir qui vivait tard le soir…Sa folie la rongeait et… »

- ROH LA FERME !

Elle donna rageusement un coup de poing dans un arbre et se boucha les oreilles. Malheureusement, la chanson continuait à résonner dans sa tête. Elle resta ainsi prostrée, la tête entre les mains, des larmes de rage mal contenues. Elle savait qu'elle avait sûrement été aussi folle que Yaëlle l'était, il y a de ça bien longtemps. Elle savait que l'existence de cette mage noir lui était entièrement due. Qu'elle avait eu une occasion d'empêcher sa création et celle de Gaël. Elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec ça.

« Mais cette mage aimait, c'était là son péché… ».

La voix se tut. Elle se redressa, tremblante.

Elle avait aimé, et c'était là tout son péché.

* * *

Christian : Geh ?

Review ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : N'écrivez jamais en écoutant des chansons disney. C'est vraiment trop perturbant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorraine était discrètement sortie du château. Elle observa tout autour d'elle, vérifia qu'on ne la suivait pas, et s'enfonça dans la forêt où elle vivait avec son amie. Elle l'aperçut de loin et sourit. Soudain, la rousse sembla fixer quelque chose au-delà des arbres avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et s'appuyer contre un arbre. La brune comprit immédiatement. Yaëlle. Cette maudite mage. Elle torturait Nolwenn avec ses pouvoirs en lui rappelant inlassablement que sa création lui était due. Stupidités. Elle savait que son amie n'y était pour rien, n'importe qui aurait développé une part de folie noire dans sa condition. Elle s'approcha lorsque la rousse se redressa.

- Ca va, Nolwenn ?

- …Ouais. Ca va. (elle reprit son éternel sourire enthousiaste) Tu as l'air en un seul morceau ! Quentin, ça donne quoi ? Il est en un seul morceau aussi ?

- Il m'a semblé, oui. Il n'a pas perdu l'esprit combattif d'il y a trois ans. Il faudrait qu'on mette la main sur Elisabeth, Léan, Nathalie et Stefan puis…

Elle se tut. Le regard vert de l'ancienne mage s'était assombrie en entendant les deux derniers noms. Elle soupira et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, la forçant à la regarder de l'autre.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, n'importe qui serait devenu dingue, même moi. SURTOUT moi.

- Je l'ai entraîné là-dedans ! Mon propre grand frère ! Toute seule !

- Toute seule ?! Parce que Matthis il te menait pas complètement par le bout du nez, peut-être ?! Nolwenn, merde, tu vas pas recommencer ?! On a dit quoi, hein ?! Rappelle-le moi !

- On ressasse pas les vieux souvenirs…Soupira la rousse.

- Et ?

- On oublie il y a trois ans…

- Et ?

- Et on va de l'avant…

- Bien !

Elle la lâcha et observa la tour à travers le feuillage des arbres, tirant puérilement la langue à la personne à la fenêtre qui n'était qu'une petite tâche brune à cette distance. Nolwenn eut un petit sourire, épaules basses. Son amie pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, il y avait des choses qu'on n'oublie pas. Qui restent. Qui marquent.

* * *

Confus, Christian avait gentiment repoussé le petit roi, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux bleus du regard gris de Matthis. Le roi ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir de relations avec un paysan comme lui…Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça, c'était totalement contre les convenances…Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient été très proches…Un air peiné se peignit sur le visage du brun, faisant culpabiliser le paysan. Il devait avouer qu'embrasser son vis-à-vis n'avait pas du tout été une expérience désagréable mais ils étaient deux hommes de statut totalement opposés…Même s'il avait une furieuse envie de recommencer l'action, là, tout de suite, maintenant…Ce n'était pas…

- Tu ne m'aime pas…Ou tu as peur des conséquences… ? interrogea timidement le petit roi.

- Je…Euh…Euh…Joker ?

- Christian…

- Bon, seconde option ?

Le petit roi sourit en penchant la tête, troublant encore plus Christian.

- Tu penses cela contre les convenances ?

- Ben…Oui…

- Christian, je suis le roi. Les convenances, c'est moi qui les fixe.

Avant que le paysan ne puisse réagir, il se fit à nouveau embrasser. Après tout, si cela ne posait aucun problème à personne…

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes autour du corps du petit roi pour le serrer contre lui. A cet instant précis, il se jura de toujours protéger ce petit monarque.

* * *

- Echec et mat, fufufu ~

* * *

- Tu es une des deux héritières du royaume d'Elzasse. A la base, il y a deux femmes : Edwige et Alexia. Edwige, reine d'Elzasse, est une sorcière très talentueuse, elle parvint à mettre au point le secret de la jeunesse éternelle et l'utilise sur elle. Alexia est probablement la meilleure voleuse et espionne qui soit. Elle vole le-dit secret, l'utilise sur elle, et menace de le dévoiler au monde entier si Edwige ne lui remet pas son royaume. Autant te dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Edwige mène sa petite enquête et découvre qu'Alexia a une fille : Lorraine, et menace de la tuer. Alexia tient à sa fille car elle ne peut plus en avoir. La jeunesse éternelle rend stérile. Edwige non plus ne pourra jamais plus avoir d'autre enfant que toi : Elisabeth. Elles se rencontrent pour parvenir à un accord mais ça dérape en combat à mort. Souci : elles sont immortelles toutes les deux. Alors forcément, c'est un petit peu interminable. Elles décident donc de se partager le royaume, entretenant cette haine entre elles et la transmettant à leurs filles. Mais, bizarrement, Lorraine n'a jamais pu te détester et a décrété que tu lui appartenais, ce que tu as totalement accepté. Nous avons donc d'un côté, deux mères qui se haïssent et de l'autre : deux filles qui s'adorent. Ca a mis Edwige et Alexia dans une rage folle et, d'une manière un peu paradoxale, les a rapprochées. Elles ont décrété que cette histoire de royaume n'avait que trop duré et décidèrent de faire simple : détruire Elzasse. Mais Lorraine et toi, vous aviez quinze ans, vous n'étiez pas d'accord du tout et avez lutté. Vous ressembliez à vos mères, toi la sorcière et elle l'espionne. C'était assez ironique. Vous avez réussi à protéger le royaume, les deux autres ont fui à Calais. Matthis a accepté de les protéger en échange qu'elles se mettent à son service pour s'emparer du pouvoir ici. Puis elles ont dû s'y plaire et attendent que ce royaume-ci soit détruit avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à Elzasse.

Elisabeth cligna des yeux en observant Nathalie. Léan, Stefan, la blonde et elle marchaient dans les souterrains comme l'avaient déjà fait les deux garçons pour se rendre au château. Ce que venait de lui balancer la grande jeune femme ne semblait pas choquer son frère alors elle se tourna vers le petit roux qui lui servait d'ami. Stefan se colla à elle pour souffler à son oreille un « son frère m'a déjà sorti un truc dans ce genre, je crois qu'ils sont dingues… »

- J'ai entendu, petit roux.

- Avouez que c'est dur à gober ! ET STEFAN C'EST SI DUR A RETENIR ?!

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Et je t'appellerais Stefan quand tu nous croiras.

- Ben c'est pas demain la veille…Je vous suis que pour retrouver Christian, moi…J'compte pas m'battre…

Les deux blonds s'arrêtèrent et le fixèrent.

- Pardon ?

- Mais quoi ?! Vous voulez que je fasse quoi, sérieusement ?! Que je les attaque à coup de binette ?!

- Que tu utilises ta magie.

- JE SUIS PAS UN MAGE !

- Tu en es un.

Stefan poussa un profond soupir et se passa les mains sur le visage. Comment c'était possible d'être aussi borné ?!

Ils se remirent en route et Elisabeth décida de partir du principe qu'elle croyait les deux blonds.

- Qui gouverne Elzasse si je suis là ? Lorraine ?

- Non, Lorraine vit dans la forêt avec Nolwenn, la sœur de Stefan, MEME S'IL N'EST PAS D'ACCORD, en attendant son heure. C'est l'ancien premier conseiller Un type bien, rassure-toi.

- J'ai pas de sœur…

- Stefan, tu ne veux même pas nous laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

- Mais c'est complètement improbable ! Enfin…(il se frotta le front) Quitte à me raconter un truc pour que je vous aide à renverser Matthis ou je sais pas quoi, trouvez un truc crédible ! Pas…Pas une histoire bizarre de partie vicieuse, de sœur disparue de…De…De tout ça !

Léan haussa les épaules. S'il refusait d'y croire, et bien à sa guise. Il finirait bien par se rendre à l'évidence. Surtout en face de Nolwenn. Ces deux-là se ressemblaient bien trop pour laisser le moindre doute sur leurs liens familiaux. Elisabeth semblait avoir mieux pris la chose. Elle était bien moins bornée que ce petit roux têtu. Il n'avait pas changé d'il y a trois ans. C'était déjà une fichue tête de pioche…Il eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à leurs interminables disputes sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le plus anodin des sujets finissait en conflit. Même en plein milieu de leur combat contre Gaël et Guillaume ils avaient réussi à s'engueuler.

* * *

Alessandro martelait rageusement les dalles du sol, plus ou moins inconsciemment. Guillaume le regarda passer en ricanant, tranquillement adossé contre une porte, et le châtain se retourna.

- Quoi ?! Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?!

- Tu es tellement jaloux, mon pauvre Alessandro, que ça se voit à dix mille lieues…

- Tch. Tu joues pas les clébards avec Gaël pour une fois ?!

- Tu deviens vulgaire quand tu es jaloux.

Le concerné serra les poings à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la paume. Lui, jaloux ? Evidemment. Il savait que Matthis se fichait complètement de l'autre paysan, là, mais le savoir dans ses bras à lui au lieu des siens, ça le rendait complètement malade. Et si Guillaume lui cassait les pieds là-dessus, ça n'allait pas arranger son état.

- Et alors ?! Tu l'as bazardé où, Gaël ?

- Au fond du plumard, il se lève plus.

- Rêves bien…grogna une voix rauque.

Le mage noir venait d'entrouvrir la porte et ils voyaient clairement qu'il se tenait à la poignée sous peine de tomber. Et sa voix illustrait parfaitement l'état de ses cordes vocales. Il foudroya le blond foncé du regard et enfonça son coude dans son flanc blessé. Mais Guillaume attrapa son poignet et le souleva ainsi pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas trop de mal à tenir debout ?

- S'il n'y avait pas l'ironie dans ta voix j'aurais pu croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi…râla Gaël.

- Gaël, sois gentil, c'est probablement la seule fois dans toute sa vie où il aura pu se venger de tout ce que tu lui fais subir quotidiennement.

- Une fois de trop…maugréa le brun.

Le guerrier haussa les épaules, de trop bonne humeur pour prendre quoi que ce soit mal. Gaêl se mit à fixer Alessandro et ses yeux devinrent vitreux quelques instants, signe qu'il ne l'observait pas lui mais quelque chose ailleurs, avant de redevenir normaux.

- Si ça peut te soulager, ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

- Ca me fait une belle jambe, tiens.

- De toute façon tu sais qu'il ne le satisfera jamais comme toi tu le fais, non ?

- Sauf s'il se trouve des pulsions sadiques mais vu le caractère « plan-plan » du paysan, ça m'étonnerait. Matthis va s'endormir s'ils couchent ensemble ! se moqua Guillaume.

- Ou il va simuler comme une jeune pucelle !

- « Oh, oui, oh oui ! » et au fond « Putain, mais il bouge là ? » !

Gaël et Guillaume éclatèrent de rire et Alessandro roula des yeux. D'ordinaire, il aurait ri aussi mais là, il était de mauvais poil. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla, cherchant quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit. Sinon il allait faire un meurtre. Ou tromper Matthis par pure jalousie.

* * *

Quentin observait ses mains à travers la pénombre, inquiet. Il avait perdu énormément de sa force d'avant, Matthis avait dû s'entraîner. Léan et Nathalie avaient été confinés à la campagne, Guillaume et Agathe n'avaient eu de relâche de s'améliorer. Stefan avait perdu la mémoire, Gaël avait développé ses pouvoirs. Nolwenn avait perdu les siens, Yaëlle dupliqué son don. Elisabeth ne devait plus savoir préparer un simple poison, Edwige était devenue une sorcière monstrueuse. Seule Lorraine pouvait éventuellement rivaliser avec Alexia…Et ce Christian ? De quoi était-il capable ? Qu'il soit fort pouvait être une bonne comme une mauvaise chose…Tout dépendait du camp qu'il choisissait…

- Si seulement je n'avais pas été si naïf il y a trois ans…

* * *

Gaël : Je n'ai retenu qu'une chose de ton chapitre et c'est que j'ai mal au cul. C'est vexant.

Review ? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur : Bouhou j'ai contrôle de maths demain...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours avaient passé et Christian n'avait pas pu souffler une seule minute. Il avait proposé à Matthis de tout faire pour l'aider et le roi avait décrété qu'il le traînerait partout où il irait. Il le suivait donc de l'aube jusqu'au soir, tâchant de se rendre le plus utile possible. Il était habitué à travailler des journées entières mais pas de cette manière. C'était assez étrange, mais bon.

Le point positif était qu'ainsi, le brun aux yeux gris ne lui cachait rien. Ce qu'il entendait, le paysan l'entendait aussi.

Soudain, alors qu'ils marchaient vers une salle de réunion, ils tombèrent sur un grand blond foncé aux yeux rouges. Matthis le salua simplement mais Christian lui sauta presque dessus, le faisant sursauter.

- Toi ! Tu étais un des deux types parti voir s'il y a avait des survivants à l'incendie de Montelière, non ?!

Guillaume haussa un sourcil à l'intention de Matthis qui lui indiqua d'acquiescer. S'étant ravisé au dernier moment pour l'incendie, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire.

- Alors… ?

Le roi indiqua à nouveau à son guerrier ce qu'il fallait dire, profitant du fait que Christian ne lui prêtait pas attention.

- Le village a été évacué à temps, nous n'avons trouvé aucun corps. (il sourit) Tes amis vont bien.

Quoique, ça, il n'en savait strictement rien. Christian ouvrit la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question mais fut interrompu par un froid glacial qui envahit tout le couloir. Guillaume eut un soupir et se retourna.

- Chez toi, la vengeance est vraiment un plat qui se mange froid.

- Très drôle…grinça Gaël.

La température redevint normale et il se contenta de toiser le guerrier du regard, bien qu'étant beaucoup plus petit. En deux jours, il s'était calmement reposé, laissant le blond foncé profiter de sa temporaire position de force. Maintenant, il avait récupéré toutes ses forces et même plus. Epuiser ses forces l'affaiblissait sur le moment mais ne faisait que faire grandir encore sa puissance par la suite.

Guillaume se demanda vaguement si Gaël avait une limite. Depuis qu'il le connaissait (depuis que le brun avait été créé donc), il n'avait eu de cesse de devenir toujours plus fort. Par orgueil ? Sûrement. Le mage noir était assez paradoxal. Stefan l'énervait dans sa moindre existence car le petit roux avait été dépossédé de ses pouvoirs par Yaëlle. Mais malgré cela, il avait failli le battre, il y avait trois ans. Ca l'avait mis dans une rage folle, le poussant à s'améliorer chaque jour encore.

Le combat approchait, ils le sentaient tous, aussi le mage n'épuisa pas ses forces contre son stupide compagnon, se contentant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Il obéit sans broncher, sachant déjà que le brun lui demanderait (enfin, lui ordonnerait, on parlait de Gaël quand même) de s'entrainer avec lui. Fichue obsession de la force et du pouvoir.

* * *

- Agathe ? Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose !

Agacée, la blonde foncée releva les yeux de son livre avec un « putain… » significatif de son exaspération. Yaëlle ne décollait-elle donc jamais le nez de sa fichue fontaine ?

- Le cavalier se déplace en L, il peut donc, d'une certaine manière, aller en diagonale. Comme le fou. Ce qui signifie que seul le cavalier peut suivre le fou, fufufu ~

- La reine aussi peut aller en diagonale.

- Oui, mais la reine peut aller dans tant de directions…Pourquoi ne suivrait-il qu'un petit fou sans importance ?

La guerrière haussa les épaules. Soudain, elle ferma son livre et se leva. La magicienne-vampire la suivit du regard et sourit en se redressant à son tour, sautillant presque sur place d'impatience.

Agathe s'approcha de la fenêtre, restant à une distance raisonnable, et attrapa sa lourde épée. Yaëlle s'approcha d'elle, se glissant dans son dos, coulant ses doigts froids dans la nuque de la guerrière. D'un puissant mouvement, la blonde explosa le mur d'en face et fit un pas, se tenant face au vide, observant le trou béant dans la tour. En riant, la magicienne d'élança dans le vide et disparut en tombant avant de remonter, voletant et faisant des pirouettes.

- Ca va commencer.

- Fufufu ~

* * *

Matthis avait fini par le lâcher pour aller à sa fameuse réunion, lui signifiant clairement que celle-là, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui s'y passerait. Aussitôt, le doute avait renaît en lui. Il réfléchissait, appuyé contre la porte. Ca l'énervait d'autant douter du petit roi. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de compliqué pourtant, d'habitude, soit il faisait confiance, soit il faisait pas confiance. Mais avec le brun aux yeux gris…Il ne savait jamais…C'était comme si l'autre avait deux personnalités. C'était vraiment agaçant, il avait envie de le protéger mais son instinct lui disait de se protéger lui. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras mais aussi courir loin. S'il devait choisir de remonter le temps pour annuler leur rencontre, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait. Il adorait le petit monarque, sa fragilité, sa droiture, cette manière de vouloir se débrouiller seul, cette naïveté…Mais…Ce silence de la part des courtisans lorsqu'il passait. La crainte dans les yeux des serviteurs. Cette attitude possessive et provocante devant son frère…Son frère…Peut-être était-ce lui qu'il devrait aller…

Il entendit un bruit sourd dans la salle. Juste un. La porte était très bien insonorisé. Trop curieux pour son propre bien, il l'entrouvrit juste assez pour entendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Il t'a touché, le paysan ?

- Aaaah…Une seule f-fois…Hum !

- Il t'a touché où ?

- Aaaah…P-partout…Alessandro ~ roucoula le monarque.

Il entendit à nouveau le même bruit sourd que Christian identifia comme le bruit de la table qui devait bouger sous l'agitation des deux amants. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, perdu, trahi. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître la voix de « l'agresseur » du monarque…Agresseur ? Amant, plutôt…Pourquoi Matthis lui avait-il menti…Et s'il lui avait menti sur ce point…Jusqu'où pouvait-il être allé ? Le conseiller financier pour les impôts trop hauts ? L'attaque de la sorcière qui le manipulait ? L'incendie du village ?

Malgré ses jambes tremblantes, il parvint à se relever. D'accord. Respire, Christian. Réfléchis. Mets ta petite tête en marche.

Il tourna les talons et se mit à la recherche de la porte gardée. Une fois trouvée, il s'approcha des deux gardes et demanda s'il pouvait passer. Non. Il insista. Non. D'accord. Il s'éloigna, pensif. Comment passer ? Il devait absolument voir Quentin, le fameux jumeau cruel…Si c'était bien lui, le méchant de l'histoire (ou alors, ils étaient tous les deux dingues).

- C'est toi le petit crétin qui reste accroché aux souliers de Matthis ?

Il sursauta et se tourna pour se retrouver face à…Une paire de seins. Eh ? Il leva les yeux et fonça les sourcils. Elle ressemblait à sa voisine mais…Quelque chose dans son attitude était plus adulte. La femme était grande et blonde, ses cheveux s'écoulaient librement dans son dos tels une rivière d'or. Ses yeux durs comme l'acier le fixaient durement et dans sa main, posée en travers de ses épaules, se trouvait une énorme double-hache.

Des vêtements noirs couvraient son corps et elle se pencha, observant les gardes devant la porte. Elle murmura un « c'est là qu'est gardé Quentin… » et sa prise se raffermit sur sa hache.

- Euh…Vous êtes ?

- Hannah. Tu veux aller voir Quentin ? On va aller le voir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher de quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers les deux hommes. L'un ouvrit la bouche pour crier sa présence mais elle le décapita proprement. Son collègue pâlit et recula en voyant le crâne figé rouler à ses pieds. Mais Hannah ne lui laissa pas la moindre chance de fuite, le plaquant contre le mur en l'étranglant jusqu'à ce que son corps devienne flasque et s'effondre.

Christian ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysé. Cette femme venait, de sang-froid, de tuer deux hommes. Elle se tourna vers lui et son regard d'acier le fit frissonner. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre, tâchant de suivre ses pas sans se ramasser dans les étroits escaliers. Puis la femme l'arrêta, le maintenant par le bras, puis le lâcha pour s'avancer dans la salle remplie de gardes. Elle allait… ?

- C'est la femme à la hache ! cria soudainement un des gardes en la voyant.

Sans même répondre, Hannah se plaça devant eux. Ils se mirent en position de combat, sachant visiblement à qui ils avaient à faire. Christian se demanda justement qui était cette femme…

- Je suis Hannah, je te l'ai dit. Et je viens pour libérer Quentin.

Sur ces simples mots, la femme s'élança et percuta violemment le corps d'un des gardes avec sa hache. Un second garde voulut en profiter pour l'attaquer sur le côté mais elle lui mit son pied dans le plexus. Alors qu'un troisième levait son arme, elle lui fonça dessus, l'écrasant entre son épaule et le mur, donnant dans le même mouvement un brutal coup du plat de son arme dans le crâne d'un autre garde.

En quelques minutes, tout fut réglé. Christian n'osa pas bouger, peu habitué à tant de violence, alors que la jeune femme cherchait les clefs sur les corps des gardes. Soudain, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oui, pour sauver tout un pays, il faut se salir les mains. Tuer un homme est un crime. Tuer un monstre vendu au diable est une nécessité. Allez, viens là.

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il s'y sentit bien et se fit remarquer que cette femme avait dû avoir des enfants. Elle avait l'aura des mères. Elle le lâcha et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

Derrière la grille se trouvait l'albinos aux yeux mauves qui souriait, ayant visiblement tout entendu. Hannah lui ouvrit et il lui sauta au cou, la surprenant.

- Trois ans que je suis ici…

- Je sais. J'aurais voulu revenir plus tôt. Mais ç'aurait été inutile, en te voyant t'échapper, Matthis aurait juste mis tout le royaume à feu et à sang, on aurait pas eu le temps de nous réunir. Mais là, c'est bon. D'après Lorraine, Léan, Nathalie, Stefan et Elisabeth vont arriver. Nolwenn est…

- Eh ! Stefan ? Elisabeth ?

- Oui ?

- Mais…D'où vous les connaissez…Vous êtes QUI précisément, en fait ! C'est quoi l'histoire, j'ai l'impression d'être complètement paumé, moi, j'y comprend rien !

Quentin et Hannah se regardèrent avant de décréter d'une même voix « pas ici ». Ils l'entraînèrent discrètement dans les souterrains de la prison pour remonter. La femme leur expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans les murs du château, dans des passages creusés à même la pierre, et qu'elle y vivait depuis trois ans. Matthis le savait mais n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur elle, ça le faisait rager et elle, elle adorait ça.

Alors ils expliquèrent tout au petit paysan. A quel point il avait pu être manipulé. Qui étaient ses deux amis et ses deux voisins pas si anodins que cela. Qui était vraiment le monarque aux yeux gris.

Qu'il devait choisir un camp.

Christian les observa longuement et leur demanda un peu de temps pour digérer. Le roi déchu acquiesça et le paysan sortit dans les couloirs, réfléchissant. Il avait juré de protéger le petit monarque…Finalement, il retourna à la chambre de Matthis où le brun l'attendait, visiblement inquiet.

- Matthis, j'ai quelque chose de plutôt important à te dire. Et qui se passe dans les murs même de ton château.

* * *

Christian : Mais...Mais...Mais...

Review ? :3


End file.
